Yugi and the Evil Smoothie Machine
by Queen Galux
Summary: The title says it all. Yugi's unconscious, Bakura's got the Millennium Puzzle, Joey's smart, Kaiba's a dog... and the list goes on and on. Last Update: 6'6'06 Bad sign? Methinks so... :Mostly Dead:
1. Unrespected Narrator

_EDIT: Hello Smoothie viewers! Please, excuse this horribly placed comment. _

_12/14- Hey, me again. Ack... about updates..._

_Okies, I've been sick for... quite awhile and now that the school semester is almost over, I not only have work to make up, but finals to work for too. Meaning that most of my break will be dedicated first and formost to finishing alla that stuff so I won't have more to work on once NEXT semester starts... I'm really trying to write more songs since it's Christmas time and well... it would make sense to post them now. So yeah, that's where I'm at..._

_Eh-hem, please return to your regularly scheduled broadcast._

whhhheeeeee! it's alive! smoothie's alive!

* * *

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh. i own my unknown narrator though, and my Millennium Smoothie Machine.

_italics _- Narrator talking

* * *

Chapter One- Unrespected Narrator

_Once upon a time, when characters could hear their narrators speak, and were respected, Yugi was bored out of his mind. _

Yugi sat on his bed, staring at the wall, "I'm bored out of my mind."

_I just said that!_

Yugi shrugged, "It seemed important enough for me to reiterate."

_So much for being respected. Anywho, Yugi went downstairs to the kitchen to call his friends and see what they were doing._

Yugi walked out of his room, and started down the stairs, only to stop on the first step, "Why don't I call them with the phone up here?"

_I said you were going downstairs!_

Yugi shrugged, "Okay," he continued down the stairs until he reached the bottom step, "I'm here. In the downstairs."

_He walked into the kitchen and saw in surprise a smoothie machine._

Yugi furrowed his brows, "How am I surprised if I already know what's in there?"

_DO YOU WANT TO DO MY JOB? CUZ THAT COULD BE ARRANGED!_

Yugi's eyes became saucers before he walked into the kitchen. He put on a fake-surprised expression, "Oh, look! A smoothie machine!"

_Yugi, being the curious little boy he is, decides to try to make himself a smoothie._

The tri-haired boy rubbed his stomach, "Mm-mm, what I wouldn't give for a smoothie," he skipped over to the fridge and got strawberry yogurt and strawberries. "So, let's see. We press this button and this button…" he dumped the ingredients in and pressed the flouf button, "I love 'em floufed."

_Little does Yugi know…_

The narrator presses a few buttons of his/her own to freeze time so Yugi can't hear them.

_…the smoothie machine is actually a trap set by the evil Bakura and is the Millennium Smoothie Machine!_

Time unfreezes.

Yugi's totally unawares what the Narrator just said, so therefore, found no need to worry, "Ah, what a wonderful day for a smoothie. But I couldn't possibly drink all of this myself."

_That's cuz you're a midget._

The owner of the puzzle was deep in though, so he couldn't hear, "I know! I'll call Joey to come over! Then we can initiate Smoothie Day!" Yugi ran over to his address book.

_Wow, he's really getting into this._

"Joey! Come over, I'm making smoothies!" Yugi yelled into the phone.

"Alrigh'! Count me in!" came Joey's voice.

Yugi hung up the phone, and turned back to the smoothie machine, "Well, I guess there's nothing left to do, but make the smoothies…"

_Yugi pressed the button that would squirt the smoothies into glasses, when he got blown off his feet._

The teen was thrown up into the air, by a whirlwind created by the evil maker of smoothies, "AHHHHH!" he cried, "THIS MUST BE A TRAP SET BY THE EVIL BAKURA!"

_All of a sudden, there was a big pouf of light and Bakura came into the kitchen. _

Bakura laughed maniacally, "BWAHAHAHAH! YES, YUGI! YOU'VE FOUND OUT MY PLAN, BUT FAR TOO LATE TO STOP ME! NOW, WITH THE MILLENNIUM SMOOTHIE MACHINE'S MAGIC CONTROLLING YOU, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

Yugi cried, "NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" with a thud, the smoothie machine's whirlwind stopped and Yugi fell on the ground, lying helpless in front of Bakura.

The thief walked forward to the boy and took the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi's neck. He frowned and looked at the narrator, "That's all I do? That's very anti-climatic."

_Tough it._

"Oh, well," Bakura shrugged, and turned back to face Yugi, "NOW YOUR MILLENNIUM PUZZLE IS MINE! BWAHAHAHHA!" he walked out the door, leaving Yugi alone unconscious.

_Hm, no one to talk to._

* * *

me: (huggles smoothie story) i'm never ever letting you go again!

hiei: i left you before, and you never hugged me. (pouts)

has yugi just lost the millennium puzzle forever? will joey come in time to save the day? don't ask me! read chapter two to find out!

and review!


	2. Joey's Smart, What?

Chapter Two- Joey's Smart, What?

_All seems lost for our hero as Bakura ran off with the Millennium Puzzle until he remembered something…_

Bakura came full stop and smacked himself in the head, "Gosh darn it! I forgot the Millennium Smoothie Machine!" he turned around and ran back to Yugi's house, double time, "I'll save you my precious!"

_Bakura went back into the house which hadn't changed at all because he just left it five minutes ago._

The albino sped to the counter, "There you are!" he hugged the device, "MY BABY!! I'll never let you go again!"

_About to make a quick getaway, Bakura ran to the door when he saw Joey._

"Yugi!" hollered Joey, "Where are you?" he strode into the kitchen and saw Bakura, "Bakura! What are you, the evil fiend, doing here?"

Bakura looked around the room to see that he was the one Joey was talking to, "Um, um…"

Joey's eyes flashed to the item in Bakura's hands, "And what are you doing with the smoothie machine that will make the delicious treats for me?" he tapped his foot, "I'm waiting."

_With Bakura's thick head-_

Galux ran into the narrator with a megaphone, "Quick! Not thick!"

_Sorry, it just sounded better._

Joey looked around, wondering where all the extra voices were coming from, "Is it always like this around here?"

The albino shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much."

_Eh-hem. With Bakura's quick thinking, he came up with a plan._

Bakura scratched his head while stuttering, "Um, Yugi said… I… could borrow it! That's right! He said he was just too tired to make a smoothie and asked if I wanted to use it!" he nodded to show he was telling the truth.

Joey eyed Bakura very carefully; surveying him, scrutinizing him, before giving a peppy smile, "Okies! Bye!" With that, he kicked Bakura out the door.

The albino stuck out his tongue, "Sucker." He began going to… where ever evil villains bent on destroying the world like to hang out.

_But Joey with his brilliant mind-_

Bakura spun around again, "Woah, woah, woah! By no stretch of the imagination is that possible!"

Yugi, who was unconscious throughout this entire exchange, de-fainted and looked up, "I'd have to agree with him on this one."

_Hey, don't look at me. I'm just reading the script._

Joey growled, very insulted at the comments, "Hey! If she says I'm brilliant, THEN I'M BRILLIANT!!" in his insulted state, he whacked Yugi on the head, which knocked him back into unconsciousness.

_Hem-hem. As I was saying. With his brilliant mind, Joey realised that Bakura was not borrowing the smoothie machine; a reason being…_

Joey smacked his head, "He's wearing the Millennium Puzzle! I must stop him!" he grabbed the phone, "But first I must get my trusty hound to track him down!" he dialed a number that he had memorized a long time ago incase of emergencies like this, "Kaiba! Get over here!"

_Meanwhile, on a street somewhere between Yugi's house and Kaiba's house…_

Bakura cheerfully walked down the sidewalk, whistling a happy tune, when he bumped into somebody, "Watch out you foolish mortal!" he growled.

The somebody picked himself up, "Sorry stranger," he said, revealing himself to be Seto Kaiba.

The albino growled again, "You better be!" he continued on down the street.

_Kaiba, not being very bright-_

"What?!?!?" Kaiba interrupted, totally bewildered.

_-did not recognize Bakura and let him go._

Bakura laughed menacingly to himself, "BWAHAHAHA, THESE FOOLISH MORTALS SHALL NEVER CATCH ME!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAH!" his voice started to crack, and he coughed horsely, "Bwah-cough cough- bwahha- cough- bwaahaa- cough cough, oi. Any- cough- body got a cough drop?"

* * *

what will happen next? will bakura get that cough drop of his? will yugi get the puzzle back? and what about joey and kaiba? find out: next time on smoothie!


	3. Bribing is an Art

wahoo! ch. 3!!

disclaimer- don't own yugioh. i do own- the Millennium Smoothie Machine, the Narrator, the owner of the Drugstore, and many more to come!

* * *

Chapter Three- Bribing is an Art

_When Kaiba finally got to Yugi's house, he found Joey pacing in the kitchen._

"Joey!!" Kaiba held his arms open wide and hugged the blonde, "I love you!!"

Joey didn't answer right away, because his intelligent brain was too busy processing what Kaiba just said, "What?"

Kaiba stopped hugging Joey and went back to his normal personality, "She said she'd pay me 500 dollars for doing this, and 1000 dollars for every time we make bodily contact." He held up a stack of dollar bills he'd already collected.

"Eeeww!" Joey backed up, "That didn't sound right."

"That's what I said," Kaiba shrugged and put the money into his coat pocket before going back into faithful mutt mode, "Ahh, master." He got down on his hands and knees and hugged Joey's legs.

_Yek, what people'd do for money. Anyway, Joey's pacing…_

The said-blonde continued his walk around the kitchen with Kaiba at his legs, "Hm, after talking and laughing so many times, his throat must be sore. He'll be going to the drug store to get cough drops."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Pu-lease, that is the dumbest-"

Galux appeared out of thin air and waved a 500 dollar bill in front of Kaiba's face.

Kaiba froze for two seconds, obviously considering if he really wanted that money. He got back down on the floor, "I mean, wow, aren't you the most brilliant person alive, Joey friend." He purred on Joey's leg.

Joey's eyes twitched, "Alright, now that's just freaky."

In a very un-Kaiba-like manner, the CEO jumped in the air, "Let's go find the vermin!" he put a scary freaky smile on his face.

Joey raised his eyebrows, "You don't do that often, do you?"

Kaiba stopped smiling and groaned, "Not if I can help it."

"Alright!" Joey yelled heroically, "Let's go to Domino Drugstore and head him off at the pass!!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone in Yugi's kitchen, including the Narrator and Yugi, who was momentarily out of his trance, were staring at Joey oddly, anime sweatdrops all around.

Joey flashed a big smile at them all, "I've always wanted to say that."

Kaiba grumbled, "Glad someone's enjoying this."

_Meanwhile at the drugstore…_

The owner of Domino Drugstore shook his head at Bakura, "Sorry kid, I can't let you in without an ID."

Bakura was busily losing his temper, "LOOK YOU INSUFFERABLE BUFFOON!! YOU LET ME IN THERE OR…" he began losing his voice again, "I-I-I'll k-k-ki-i-ill-ll y-y-yo-"

The owner kept shaking his head, "Sorry kid, I can't let you in if I can't hear you."

Bakura yelled to the best of his ability, which wasn't that much right now, "I-I-I a-am-m-m n-n-not a k-k-k-ki-i-d!"

The owner kept shaking his head, "Sorry kid…"

* * *

oi, bakura's getting trouble. poor bakura. of course, that seems to be the main theme of my stories.

review! or i sick kaiba on you!


	4. Lost in Translation

disclaimer: let's just make this simple- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Four- Lost in Translation

_Where we last left our, um, heroes, Kaiba and Joey were going to find Bakura and the Millennium Puzzle and Bakura seemed to be having trouble in his quest for cough drops._

"Look kid…" droned the owner's voice.

Bakura's voice was very much lost now, so the narrator agreed to translate for him.

_Did not!_

"N-n-n-no-ow-w-w, g-g-ge-e-et-t th-h-hi-i-s-s s-s-st-t-tra-aig-ght-t-t!"

_Now get this straight!_

"F-f-fo-or-r o-o-one-e t-t-thi-i-ing-g, I-I-I'm-m n-n-no-ot-t-t a-a-a k-k-ki-id-d-d!"

_For one thing, I'm not a kid!_

"F-f-fo-or-r an-not-th-her-r, I-I'm-m l-lo-osing-g-g m-my v-voi-ic-ce!"

_For another, I'm losing my voice!_

"N-n-no-ow-w-w l-le-et-t m-m-me i-in-n-n…"

_Now let me in…_

Bakura had a sudden burst of anger and got his voice back, "or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!!"

_Sorry, could you repeat that?_

The owner of the store ran into the store and grabbed the phone, "Excuse me, officer? Yes, I have a little kid who thinks he is the Big Bad Wolf? Alright, I'll hold him off here."

_The owner of the store calls the police station, fearing Bakura's sanity…_

Galux nodded, "Don't we all."

_And they said they'd come to take him away to jail._

Bakura laughed evilly, "I don't think so!" he grabbed the Millennium Smoothie Machine, "Mind Crush!!" he pushed the same button Yugi did (not the flouf button, the other one), and sent the man flying, "BWAHAHAHAAHAHAH!! Now I'll win!!"

A police officer ran up to the store and grabbed Bakura. He got his walkie-talkies out, "Yes, we have the subject. Looks like it's just a little kid excaped from Preschool." He paused, listening to instructions, "Yep, we'll take him back."

"NO!! NOT WITH THOSE LITTLE BOOGERS!! I WON'T GO WITH YOU!!" he got dragged away, kicking and screaming, "NO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO, LET ME GO!!"

_At the drugstore five minutes later…_

Kaiba cried out in agony, "NO! WE MISSED HIM!!" he woefully howled to the moon, "AAAA-OOOOO!!"

Joey patted Kaiba's head, "Calm down faithful mutt. We should ask these cops to see if they know where Bakura is," he nodded to the cops that were still at the scene.

_What is this, a murder?_

The blonde tapped the first cop on the shoulder, "Excuse me, good sirs, did you happen to see a freaky, scary albino that was wearing weird necklesses and carrying a Smoothie Machine?"

The first cop was entirely clueless to this whole predicament because he just got there, "Um, I, um um…"

Kaiba growled, "I'll bite it out of him!!" he ran over to the cop and bit the cop's pants with his 'fangs', "Grr, grrr!"

The cop's friend pushed Kaiba away, "Hey, put him on a leash!"

_Meanwhile at the Preschool…_

"Here you go kid," the police officer set Bakura down on the ground in front of the school, "Now let's not escape from this-" he got a really good look at the school and it looked like crud, "-nice, er, place again, okay?" he left with a salute.

_Saying that theschool was crud was a definite understatement; if there was ever any grass on the lawn, it had been ripped, stomped, crushed, trashed, and all those other bad things. And the inside looked worse. So of course Bakura was really ticked at being stuck here and took to growling, until a little girl came up to him._

The little girlsmiled a big smile at Bakura, "Hi!"

Bakura kept growling at her.

The little girl smiled even brighter, "Wanna play?"

Bakura lost his temper again that day, "YOU LITTLE-" he began losing his voice again. He clutched at his throat, "w-w-wi-i-it-tch-h-h! O-o-oh-h, n-n-no-o-o-o!"

* * *

yeah! bakura got his voice back... and lost it again! everybody's happy! 'cept bakura, but we like torturing him, so it's all good.

review!!


	5. Cough Syrup and Hiei

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh

* * *

Chapter Five: Cough Syrup and Hiei

_Last time, Joey and co. were scoping out the crime scene and Bakura was safe and sound… at preschool._

Bakura held his throat, "I-I-I… m-m-my th-h-hro-o-oat." He looked around and saw the teacher, "T-t-teac-c-cher-r! T-t-t-tea-a-ach-h-he-er!"

The teacher turned around, looking for the student that called her, "Hm, did someone say something?"

Bakura waved his arms wildly, "M-m-me-e!"

The teacher heard him this time and ran to his aid, "Oh, you poor thing! You lost your voice!"

Bakura internally rolled his eyes at her. 'Duh,' he thought. He spoke in his hoarse voice again, "C-c-cou-u-ugh d-dr-rop-p-p, p-p-ple-e-eas-se."

The teacher shook her head at Bakura, "I'm sorry-" she looked him over, "-little one. But you're not old enough for adult cough drops. I'll have to give you this bad tasting cough _syrup_." She pulled out a bottle of yucky cough syrup.

_Yick, that stuff is gross._

Bakura begged on his hands and knees, knowing of the bad taste, "P-p-ple-ea-ase-e." he gave cute puppy dog eyes, trying to sway her from the cough syrup, "I-I do-on-" the teacher took advantage of Bakura's open mouth and forced the stuff down his throat, "ACGH! THAT STUFF TASTES LIKE SH-"

Galux ran into the preschool, "Keep it 'G' rated, Bakura!" she waved to all the little kids, "Gotta fly, kiddies." She left.

Bakura pursed his lips, "-like really, really, _really_ bad stuff."

The teacher walked to the front of the class, "Alright now class! Today is our show and tell day!" she pointed to the girl that was bugging Bakura earlier, "You! You can be first!"

The girl jumped up and down, "Yeah!" she jumped up to the front of the class, "My parents told me not to tell my name to strangers, so my nickname is Pocky!"

Bakura raised his eyebrows, "Were you born in a candy store?"

Pocky shook her head, "No, silly! I like pocky!"

Bakura groaned, "No kidding."

Pocky reached into her backpack, "My item for show and tell-" she pulled hard, out of the backpack… "Hiei! He's my friend!"

"Hn," Hiei 'hn'ed.

Pocky laughed, "He says that a lot."

"Hn."

She laughed, jumping up and down, "Hiei, do your trick!"

Hiei pulled out a plastic squeezy toy.

All the girls in the classroom gasped, "Oooh!"

Hiei threw the toy up in the air, "Dragon… of… the Darkness Flame!!" the darkness flame incinerated the plastic toy.

Bakura looked impressed, "Oooh! Pyro."

_Uh, oh._

_

* * *

_

am i the only one who thinks that bakura with fire is a bad idea?

hiei: it's a life-threatening idea.

me: (scoots away) i don't even think _you_ with fire is a good idea.

review peoples!

ps- just so you know, bakura's going to be at the preschool awhile, does anyone have any suggestions for what kids could do for their show and tell things? it'd help.


	6. The Demons Called Furbies

merry christmas everybody! (hiei- you're a day late, you know.) pweh.

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh. or hiei. or furbies.

* * *

Chapter Six- The Demons Called Furbies

_What a pickle! It looks like our good guys won't be finding Bakura soon, thanks to the cops' stupidness._

Joey patiently took a breath, "Alright, I'm only going to ask one more time. Where is Bakura?"

Kaiba was at Joey's feet wearing a leash, "Growl!"

The first cop that Kaiba had bitten, freaked out, because he was scared of dogs, or at least he had been for the last ten minutes, "Really! I don't know!" he thought hard, "Oh, wait! I remember sending one of the guys we caught today to the jail! Maybe that's your, um, friend!"

Joey happily pointed in the direction to Domino Jail, "Ah-hah! We have a clue! Onward!" he began marching to the jail with Kaiba in tow.

_Poor Joey. An meanwhile, at the preschool…_

The teacher patted Pocky on the head, "Thank you Pocky. That was, um, lovely. Please sit down now."

Pocky cheerfully walked back to her seat next to Bakura, grabbing onto Hiei's cloak thingy, "Hello!"

Bakura grunted at her.

"Hn," went Hiei.

"Um, Jim?" the teacher pointed to another kid, "Would you like to go next?"

Jim walked up to the front with a huge cage, "This is my friend, Boa," he pulled the cover off the cage, which showed a snake, "He's a boa constrictor. That's a snake."

Everybody but Hiei and Bakura ran forward to get a better look, "Oooh!"

Hiei looked over at Bakura, "Is that a smoothie machine?"

Bakura proudly looked back at him, "Yes."

Hiei thought for a second and decided he didn't want to know, "Hn."

_A moment of silence…_

Bakura looked back, "What got you stuck with her?"

Hiei shrugged, "I'm on parole and have to guard her."

The albino grinned and thought to himself, 'Hm, a greedy fithy thief like me. Cool.' He faced Hiei again, "So, got any loot?"

Hiei held up the Forlorn Hope and looked at it like it was junk, "I got this mirror thing, but I really wanted a sword."

"Well Jim. That was fascinating!" the teacher broke into Bakura's and Hiei's alone time, "Um, Cat!" she pointed to another girl.

Cat jogged up to the front, "Hello!"

Pocky hopped up too, "Cat!"

Cat smiled, "Pocky!" they hugged, "My show and tell thingy is Blobulu!"

_Huh?_

The teacher, "Huh?"

Bakura and Hiei, "Huh?"

The little demon children, "Huh?"

Cat's smile grew, "Blobulu! He's my Furby!" she held up a grey Furby.

Bakura was still confused, "A what?"

_Hiei pulled a huge book out of his pocket and began reading…_

"An incredulous stupid animal-like creature that you must care for and feed so that it exists. Runs on AA batteries." Hiei put the book down.

Bakura was impressed again, "Wow. What's the book?"

Hiei held up the book he read from, which had the title in messy letters, 'Hiei's Definition Booklet of Words in Human World'.

The albino raised his eyebrows, "Isn't that a dictionary?"

"Hn."

"Here!" Cat yelled, breaking Bakura's concentration. She handed Blobulu to Bakura, "You play with him!"

Bakura shook the thing.

Blobulu woke up, "Oooh, mui loco!"

"You better believe it," nodded Bakura.

"Oooh, play hide-and-seek!" Blobulu begged.

"No."

"Feed me, doo mo!" the Furby begged.

"No."

"Pwease?"

Bakura sighed, "Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

Blobulu begged again, "Feed me!"

Bakura lost his temper, "How the heck do I turn this thing off!" he shook it up again.

Hiei opened the Hiei's Definition Booklet of Words in Human World (aka. HDBWHW), "Um, you… you…" he kept reading through the book, "…you don't."

"Feed me!"

Bakura grabbed the Millennium Smoothie Machine, "DIE YOU INSUFFERABLE KURIBOH!" he flipped the non-'flouf' button again, "MIND CRUSH!"

_In the shadow realm-_

Furby cried out, "Feed me!"

Kuriboh flew towards the Furby, "Urrrieee!"

"Play with me!"

"Uuuurrrie!" the two little puff-balls ran- er- floated to each other and hugged, a new beautiful friendship blossoming.

_They're so cute. Ah-hem, meanwhile at Domino Jail-_

Kaiba growled again, "Aw man! He's not here!" he kicked a pile of dirt into his own face and coughed, "That lying deceiving-"

Joey grabbed Kaiba by the nape of his neck, "Calm down puppy! We'll just have to go back to the scene of the crime and ask again." He dragged Kaiba back to the Drug Store.

* * *

...and that my friends, is what would happen if furby and kuriboh met!

review!


	7. Yugi's Lost It

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Seven- Yugi's Lost It

_Well, since Bakura and Hiei, who mysteriously was written into the fanfic-_

Hiei interrupted the Narrator, "-against my will."

_Yes ahem- since they took over the last chapter, why don't we see how the great detective squad of Yu-Gi-Oh is doing…_

Joey kept his cool as he questioned the cop, "Alright, just one more time…"

Kaiba broke in, "WHERE IS BAKURA! YOU CANNOT FORGET A GUY LIKE THAT! HE'S GOT WHITE HAIR AND LAUGHS WEIRD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Joey nodded, "What he said."

The first cop thought hard to save his pathetic life, "Oh, wait! We set him free!"

Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey's mouths dropped in shock, "What!"

Kaiba and Joey looked between each other to see the very tip top of Yugi's hair, "Hey!"

"Hey yourselves," yelled Yugi, seriously ticked off, "I've only been in the first two chapters!"

The other four guys scratched their heads, thinking. "So?" came the reply from Kaiba, Joey, and the two cops.

Yugi yelled, "SO! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF YU-GI-OH! AND MY NAME IS IN THE TITLE OF THE STORY!"

Kaiba yelled back, "WHY ARE YOU USING THE CAP'S LOCK!"

Yugi yelled back to Kaiba, "BECAUSE YOU WERE!"

_I'm confused._

Yugi nodded, "Yes, maybe to you all, it doesn't make sense, because your brain are…" he picked up an acorn on the ground and crushed it in his hand, "…like this. BUT TO ME, AN EVIL GENIUS, IT MAKE ALL THE DIFFERENCE!"

"Dude, you aren't an evil genius," Kaiba shook his head.

Yugi went all gangsta, "Yeah? Well I'm sick of sittin' on my butt, when all the baddies get to talk cool and wear sweet threads!"

_… What?_

Yugi laughed, "BWAHAHAH! I'LL BE BACK!"

_And he dashed off to… to… well does anyone really care right now? No, I thought not._

"You're not getting paid to think!" yelled Galux, and whacked the Narrator upside the head with Botan's oar.

_I'm not getting paid… full stop._

Everyone else looked dazed and confused as Yugi was gone.

"Right," said Kaiba, "What were we doing?"

* * *

me- whoot! filler chapter!

review!


	8. Operation: Find that psycho!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Eight- Operation: Find that psycho! 

_So… what happened last chapter?_

Galux sat next to the Narrator, "It's not important."

_Didn't think so._

Yugi popped out of nowhere, "What! Of course it was! I was…"

Galux grabbed Yugi and stuffed him into the Millennium Shoe Box.

_Hey thanks!_

"Sure," Galux smiled, "You can go have lunch, I'll take care of things here."

_Cool! Me out. _

"At GDSY, aka. The Great Detective Squad of Yu-Gi-Oh," said Galux.

Joey turned to the cops, "Well, that was time consuming. Now, Where the heck is Bakura?"

"Yeah, dude," said Kaiba.

"Dude, don't say dude," the second cop shook his head, "People will think you're some surfer person."

Kaiba growled at him.

"Um, right, where did we say he went?" asked the cop.

"You said you let him free!" yelled Kaiba. He blinked and beamed at Joey, "I did it! I remembered!"

"Dat's a good boy!" Joey threw Kaiba a Scooby Snack, "Looks like we'll scour the streets for him."

"Let's go to the park," chirped Kaiba.

Joey nodded, "That's a great place to start!"

Kaiba shook his head, "No, I wanted to play." He flashed a big smile at his friend.

Joey gave in, "Oh, alright. Let's go to the new playground by the _preschool_!"

_Oh my gosh! Will our heros… ha-ahckc-_

Galux darted to the Narrator to stop his choking, "Could you swallow next time?"

_Yeah. Sure. Will our heroes get to the preschool before school gets out? Will Bakura and Hiei actually be in the next chapter? Will Galux let Yugi out of the Millennium Shoe Box! Find out next time!_

* * *

review! next chapter! 


	9. Enter the Chibifier!

disclaimer- same as last chapter.

* * *

Chapter Nine- Enter the Chibifier! 

_Alright! It looks like Joey and Kaiba can finally catch Bakura at the preschool. Speaking of our vile villain, what is he doing right now?_

Bakura had lumps on his head from being whalloped by the teacher, "But you don't understand! It was egging me on!"

The teacher's eyes looked like flames, "Bad boy!" she gave him another whack on the head.

Bakura groaned, "Now I remember why I never went to school back in Egypt."

The teacher put on a fakey smile, "Alright class! Ah, Bunny! You haven't gone yet, how about you go?" she pointed to another little girl in the crowd.

Bunny got up, "Yes teacher." She walked slowly to the front of the class, "This is my show and tell object…" she pulled out a huge machine with the symbol of the millennium items.

Hiei shook his head, "How the heck do they keep doing that?"

Bakura shrugged, "I've gotten used to it."

Bunny showed off the machine like a door to door saleswoman, "This is the Chibifier. I can turn anybody into a chibi for a day."

The teacher folded her arms across her chest, "Now Bunny, there's no such thing as a chibi."

Bunny went all weird, "Ah-ha! A doubter in our midst! I say we show her that this in fact does make chibis, therefore, they exist!"

Everybody but the Teacher, Bakura, and Hiei yelled, "Yeah!"

Bakura turned to Hiei, "What's a chibi, and do they really exist?"

Hiei opened the HDBWHW and read, "The chibi is a monstrously cute version of a normal human being. It is not to be confused with a normal human child because, chibis are undeniably cute, and some little kids are butt-ugly (i.e.- Weevil when he was born). Chibis originated in Ancient Egypt, where people would become chibis so that they could get away from normal living. The female is very aggressive and active, and can't stop moving around; while the male is unnaturally shy. Chibis that own magically powers are able to retain their normal qualities, while others cannot. Chibis were believed to be non-existant for several thousands of years, because the proper amounts of chemicals were not discovered since the destruction of Egypt."

"Oh," said Bakura.

Bunny leapt out from setting the machine and aimed it at the teacher, "Prepare to be amazed! Aim and fire!" she pressed the red button.

_Unfortunately, Bunny was about to fall, and in the last minute, moved the Chibifier to…_

A big blob of smoke covered the room before disappearing and revealing Chibi Hiei and Chibi Bakura.

Chibi Hiei freaked out, "What the heck!"

Chibi Bakura pouted next to him, "My clothes don't fit."

The teacher fell to her knees, "Alright! I do believe in chibis! I do believe in chibis! I do believe in chibis! Just change them back!" she begged.

Bunny scratched her head, "But I can't. It changes them back in one day. It's only been-" she looked at her imaginary watch, "-a few ticks from the itty-bitty hand."

Chibi Hiei freaked, "What!" he ran around the room, falling every few seconds from his huge dress/cape thingy, "I'm stuck like this! WHAHAHHAHAH!"

Chibi Bakura snarled at him, "Shut your mouth. We'll just have to stay like this."

Chibi Hiei sobbed, "But I can't! I've got demons to kill! Stuff to steal! I can't do that…" his voice broke, "l-like th-this!"

* * *

i hope everybody has a happy new year! 


	10. I Forgot

disclaimer: i don't own yugioh.

this chapter is dedicated to Theif King Bakura Sama Lover aka Dark.

* * *

Chapter Ten- I Forgot

_In the time that has felt like a million years…_

Galux lays back on a couch, exausted from thinking, "Don't remind me."

_…the teacher was finally able to have Hiei settle down._

The teacher stood over Hiei, finally recovered from the discovery of chibis, "CALM DOWN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" As she saw that Hiei wasn't calming down, she hit him over the head with… a thing.

Hiei's eyes looked like red X's as he was completely unconscious.

_Wonder if he'll turn out like Yugi and go crazy. Oh, wait. He already is._

Bakura looked sadly over at his new friendish-person, "Aw, poor guy." He was silent for a second, deep in thought, before saying, "Drat. Being a chibi made me feel sorry for him."

_Instead of pondering over the sudden splurge of human emotion, Bakura instead waited in curiousity for what the next show and tell object is._

The teacher smoothed back her hair from beating Hiei unconscious, "Alright, let's have Dark present next."

_A rather hyper little girl leapt forward to the front of the room, carrying a large suitcase that looked waaaaaaayyyyy too heavy for her to handle._

All the little brat-children moved closer, "Ooooh, ooooh, what is it!"

_Dark just smiled and started opening the case. _

The teacher grew excited, "Can we touch it!"

_Dark just kept smiling and pulled out another case and started opening that one as well. _

Hiei popped up for a second, "Could I regain consciousness and see it too!"

_Dark just kept smiling and pulled out a smaller bag and started opening that one._

Bakura groaned, "Could we see this while I'm still 5,134?"

_Dark just kept smiling and pulled out a _really, really _small bag._

Dark held up the said bag, "This…"

_-she said with a flourish-_

"…is my…" Dark suspensefully kept the tension in the air, long enough to pull out a… "cell phone! My daddy gave it to me. But I can only use it in emergencies, like if I miss an episode of Inuyasha or if I need to crank call someone." She looked at it happily, "Wanna see how it's done?"

_With all that waiting, you'd better show us something._

Dark hastily dialed a random number, "Hello?"

_Alas, the random number just happened to be none other than Kaiba's._

_On the street with Joey and Kaiba…_

Kaiba's cell phone went, "Ring."

Kaiba looked around, like a deer in the headlights, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Joey shook his head and they kept walking.

"Riinnng."

Kaiba looked over at Joey again, "Are you sure?"

_After several more seconds…_

"RINNNNGG!"

Kaiba ran behind Joey, whimpering, "Joey, I'm scawred."

"ANSWER ME, IDIOT!"

_Kaiba's eyes were like saucers._

Joey looked impressed, "So… is that a _new_ model?"

Kaiba held the phone a foot from his head, like it was a bomb, "Hello!" he yelled into it.

"Hello!" yelled back Dark.

_Kaiba's eyes looked like they'd pop from being so big._

"Who is this strange voice coming from within my cellular phoning device?" he asked cautiously.

Dark politely replied, "I'm a little evil preschooler who is presently in the middle of her show and tell. Today has been so weird, what with the new kid whose hair looks like a white rag… and blah blah blah blah blah."

Kaiba paused for a minute.

_Kaiba, who has become so dense from waiting for this story to continue, completely forgot what his first and foremost mission was._

Kaiba smiled, "That's nice, little evil preschooler. Now I have to get off the phone. My fwiend is taking me to da park." He hung up.

_Joey, however, with his keen hearing and memory, leapt in shock._

Joey leapt in shock off the curb, which led him to falling into a manhole.

Kaiba stood at the top of the manhole and poked a stick in nervously, "Uh, Joey-friend?"

Joey went completely loco, "YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS BAKURA! 'WHITE HAIR'! 'NEW KID'!

_Kaiba quickly comes to his senses and remembers that he is only being paid to act like this and isn't actually a dog._

Kaiba's demeanor went back to normal, "Now mutt. I know you're _supposed_ to be _smart_ in this fic, but that's really stretching it. There's no way an author would actually add a twist like that to the plot." He fiercely pulled off the dog collar, "Now let's go to the park."

Joey stood behind him, his lip trembling, "B-b-but, I-I-I-" he stuttered until he couldn't hold himself together anymore, "Waaaahhahahahahahahah! WAHAHAHAHHHHHAAHAHAHAAHHH!"

* * *

galux- aw, just when joey hit a break through, kaiba slowed him down. poor guy.

hiei- hn.

galux- i'm sorry! i haven't written in _so_ long! i would have posted sooner, had not a mean evil thief on the internet stolen my story and posted it on quizilla. evil evil.

review!


	11. Culture and Horticulture

disclaimer: i don't own yugioh

the idea for this chapter came from 'generic reviewer'. wherever/whoever you are; thanks :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Culture and Horticulture

_It would appear our 'hero's' luck has gone from bad to worse. But instead of simply letting them know that, how about we just keep this to ourselves, huh?_

Joey looked at Kaiba again, "Please?"

"No."

Joey begged, "But I'm _really_ sure about this!"

"No."

_At the preschool…_

"…and that is my show and tell," finished Dark.

Bakura shrugged, "Kinda lame. I didn't do anything." He whined.

The teacher stood with starry eyes, "I know! Wasn't that wonderful!" she nearly fainted from happiness, "Okay! Anyone who knows for sure that their object won't cause any bodily harm or do anything to anyone, you can go next!"

A little boy named Gene looked in his pocket at a tiny seed, "This couldn't possibly hurt anything."

_Sadly, that seed could hurt something, because it is, in fact, the seed of the deadly Death Tree that Kurama accidentally dropped during a slight emergency…_

Previously…

_Our favorite red-headed fox demon ran rampantly around his kitchen, a mission in mind._

"Come back here, fiend!" Kurama grabbed a rose seed from his hair, "Rose Whip!" he blindly swung the whip and hit his target, a cockroach, "Die, Die, DIE!" The Death Tree seed fell out of his hair and onto the sidewalk outside the kitchen window.

_Um, right._

Gene held it up in front of everyone, "Hi, this is a seed. I found it on the sidewalk."

All the little monsters sat forward, "Oooh, what kind?"

"Er… I don't know," he grabbed a pot, "Let's find out."

_Oh, no! If the plant grows, it'll become the Death Tree! And eat everyone… thereby ending the story. Nevermind, carry on._

The Death Tree grew, "Snarl, snarl."

Bakura's eyes went wide, "I thought plants didn't talk."

The Death Tree 'looked' at him, "They don't? Sorry."

Bakura's eyes went back to normal again, before going crazy again, "Wait a minute! That's no ordinary plant! It's a plant of death that will eat everyone and end this story!"

_Bakura read from the HDBWHW._

"The Death Tree is a demonic plant that has mouths on its branches that drip saliva that will melt a person's bones in under a minute. Other side effects consist of sweating, fevers, vomiting and the urge to sing 'Don't Feed the Plants' from the musical Little Shop of Horrors."

_Odd._

We must destroy this vermin! We must persevere!"

_At the sound of the Death Tree, Hiei awoke with a start._

"A start of what?" the chibi asked.

_You're just awake, okay?_

Hiei stood to face the Death Tree, "Ah-ha! Evil Death Tree! We meet again!"

_The Death Tree waved its branch-slash-hand at Hiei._

"Yo."

"I shall defeat you!" Hiei raised his sword, which was at least five times his size and started wildly swinging it.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I thought he was supposed to be shy as a chibi."

_I guess the Hiei's Definition Booklet of Words in Human World did not account for blind and mildly amusing rage._

"Attack!" yelled Hiei.

_Sadly, Hiei ran right into the Death Tree's branch… thus knocking himself unconscious… again. _

_Hiei's eyes became x's. Bakura ran to his friend. _

"Oh, dear Hiei! Your sacrifice will not be in vain! I shall avenge you, my friend!" sobbed Bakura into Hiei's sleeve.

_Bakura uncharacteristically cried before he schnappt-_

"I what?" Bakura stopped in mid-movement.

_Schnappt, it's German. It means grab or pick up._

"And _why_ are we speaking German?" Bakura tapped his chibi foot.

_I thought this story could use some culture! So anyway, Bakura _schnappt _the Millennium Smoothie Machine._

Bakura mimicked the Narrator to the air, before picking up the desired item, "Attack, my Smoothie Machine!" he pressed the non-flouf button and looked in dismay, "I'm out of batter! NOOOOOOOO!"

The Death Tree joined in, "NOOOO! You gotta… Feed me, Bakura; Feed me all night loonnnnggg-" the tree started hopping around in his pot to 1980s Broadway musical type music.

_Clearly though, the teacher did not enjoy evil plants wanting to take over the world, because in seconds she had gotten… weed killer._

"Die you evil infestation!" the Teacher cried.

"Aaahhhh! I'm melting! Melting! Melt-tin-" the Death Tree melted slowly to the floor, until he was nothing more than an icky blob of greenish goo.

_Eww. Well, with Bakura being his own brilliant self, he remembered his own trusty Millennium Ring._

"Ah-ha! That's right! I'll send it to the shadow realm with my Millennium Ring!" Bakura aimed the eye on his neckless at the Tree, "Zap!"

_So the Death Tree got 'zapped' to the shadow realm. Bakura sighed in content._

"Give my regards to that Fe-bur," Bakura smiled.

"Don't you mean Furby?" asked Cat, who remembers that it was her beloved Blobulu that was sent to the shadows.

"Yeah, whatever."

_In the shadow realm…_

_The Death Tree, now Blob, landed next to Blobulu and Kuriboh._

"Kuuurrie!"

"Play with me!"

"Yo."

* * *

REVIEW!


	12. Wolfies!

new chapter! i now pronounce my spring/easter break in session! (bbbbbiiiiiigggggg smile)

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

this chapter is dedicated to Hikari Ookami.

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Wolfies!

_So… Bakura has faced deadly singing trees, annoying furry creatures and maniacal contraptions. What will he face next? _

Bakura paced the room, "What _will_ I face next?" he scratched his chin, "I wonder…"

The teacher ran around the room, spazzing, "Okay! Don't panic people! Everything's okay!" she grabbed the weed killer and spray and sprayed all the classroom plants.

_Alright. Thankfully the author for this fic has not only been blessed with a wonderful brain-_

"Which I have serious doubts about," Bakura interrupted.

_-but is also a well-learned substitutional educator._

Bakura scratched his head, "Meaning?"

Galux walked in the room, with a bookbag and a notebook, "I can teach."

Bakura's eyes just went wide with shock and fear.

Galux looked around the room and spotted another little girl, "Hey, you! Little brat over there! Do your little show'n tell thingy!"

The little demon preschooler growled at her and stood up, "I'm Kari. I'm my own show and tell thingy." She struck a pose.

Galux looked at her odd, "Does that count?"

Kari gave her an 'I don't care' look, "Yes."

_A pause._

Galux asked again, "Are you sure?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Positive."

Dark stood up where she was sitting, "Hey Kari! Do your trick!"

_Kari flashed her eyes at Dark, before smirking. Twirling around once, she turned into a wolf._

A little pouf of smoke went around Kari and she became a wolf, "Aaahhhh-ooooo!"

_Everybody except Galux, Dark and Kari's eyes grew wide. _

Galux stared at the wolf before shrieking, "Ooooooh! Wolfie!"

_Kari growled. _

Galux's eyes went starry and she walked to Kari, "Let me pet you."

_Kari's eyes flashed angrily, before lunging towards Galux._

Galux ran away, "Aaaahhhhh! Bakura! Save me!"

Bakura whined, "Why me?"

_You're the most main character in the room._

Bakura pouted, "Fine."

_Bakura grabbed the Millennium Smoothie Machine again, when he remembered…_

Bakura snapped his fingers, "I need more batter."

_Luckily, at that moment, Dark got hungry and opened her lunch box._

Dark pulled out a baggy in her lunch box, "Mmm, blueberries."

_Bakura saw the delicious fruit in the box and swiftly grabbed it._

Bakura took the baggy from Dark, "I'll just use these."

_Bakura swiftly put the food into it and pressed the non-flouf button._

Bakura chortled, "Mind Crush!"

Kari changed back into her human form, "Aahh! This is blueberry! It'll never come out-" her voice disappeared into the shadows.

_…and Kari was sucked into the shadow realm._

"Yes!" Bakura danced around the room, happily, "Go me! Go me!"

_Unfortunately though, the teacher returned to her usual, slightly saner self, and quickly began the ritual of taking away all of Bakura's Millennium items._

Bakura gasped, "What are you doing to my Millennium items!"

The teacher smiled, "Taking them away."

Bakura's jaw dropped, "But… but, what about _hers_?" he pointed furiously to Bunny, the owner of the Millennium Chibifier.

The teacher kept smiling, "She hasn't caused complete and utter mass destrution with hers yet," she patted Bunny on the head, "These are nothing but trouble and I think they should be kept far away from _you_."

_Suffice to say, Bakura did not take that news well._

Bakura was silent for awhile, his eyes wide. A tiny tear trickled down his cheek before the whole town heard a cry of, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_On the street…_

_In the background there was a cry of 'NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!'. Joey looked ahead._

Joey poked Kaiba, "Did you hear that!"

Kaiba looked into the wind, "No."

_Meanwhile, somewhere…_

_…so what have we learned from this?_

Galux groaned, "Don't. Teach. Children."

_Good._

* * *

hope everybody liked this chapter! review! 


	13. Monologues and Plotting

another new chapter in honor of (this time)... easter! posted a day early, because i'll be busy with church and brunch/lunch + a multitude of other possible happenings.

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen- Monologues and Plotting

_Well, Bakura has had a full day today; managing to send four people to the shadow realm in less than 12 hours is quite a feat._

Bakura happily reminisced, "There was the jerk who wouldn't give me cough drops, the Fe-bur, the evil, demonic Death Blob and that freaky wolfie-girl last chapter." His eyes lit up with glee.

_However, not everyone had warm fuzzy feelings all over. _

_In the shadow realm…_

"Kurrieee!" Kuriboh hopped around the space.

"Doh moo!" Blobulu followed the butterball.

"QUIET!" yelled Kari.

_Kari was very upset that Bakura had been able to send her to the shadow realm, but since he was not there, she resorted to taking her anger out on Blob._

Kari grabbed a stick off the ground and started hitting Blob, "Stupid! Evil! Tree-blob!"

_Blob was also angered at Bakura, so he took his anger out on Blobulu._

Blob tried using his melted, non-existent roots to attack Blobulu, "Yo! YO YO YO YO YO YO!"

_Kuriboh didn't want his new friends to fight so he tried talking it out with them._

"Kurrrriiiiee! Kurrie! Kkkkkuuuuurriiiiieeee!" Kuriboh 'said'.

"What the hey was that!" yelled Kari.

"I don't care, I'm just angered at Bakura!" yelled Blob back.

"Well, I AM TOO!" yelled Kari.

"DOH MOO!" squeaked Blobulu.

_Well, it was pretty obvious that no one was about to listen to anyone else, and that they were probably going to fight for eternity, or at least until one of them surrendered or died. So basically this went on for hours and hours until finally, they all collapsed because their throats were sore._

"I'll…ack- get you… ack ack- if it's the last thing…" Kari heavily breathed, "I do."

"Oh… yeah?" Blob said in the same breathy voice, "Well… you can kiss my-"

"What have we here?"

_Oh my gosh! It would appear that someone new has appeared in the shadows with the loser pack! Who could it possibly be?_

Yugi appeared, "Hi."

_Oh, it's just him._

Yugi went insane again, "NOT 'JUST HIM'! IT IS I, YUGI! WHO HAS COME TO DEFEAT MY ENEMIES AND MAKE MY ENEMIES' ENEMIES MY FRIENDS!"

_Sorry. It's the supreme overlord of evil._

"Him!" Kari said incredulously.

"He doesn't look like evil material," murmured the Death Blob.

_Eager to test if Yugi was really evil, he spat a glump of acid from one of his mouths at Yugi. Yugi being the non-evil being he was, fled._

"Ahhhh!" Yugi ran around in circles, "I hate acid! I hate acid! I hate acid!"

Blob sighed, "Nope, not evil."

Yugi fell to the ground, "Alright, I admit it. I'm not…" he paused for effect, "…an evil genius."

_At this point, Yugi decided that the best thing for him as an evil genius in training was to… monologue._

"I never wanted to cause trouble," Yugi mused, "I only want my Millennium Puzzle back. My yami's in there. I miss my yami. My hands are all sweaty. I can't think straight. I need a hug-"

_Kari couldn't stand hearing Yugi moan about how badly off he was, so she agreed to an arrangement._

"Fine, we'll help you with getting revenge on Bakura, so that you go back to normal and we go our separate ways, just don't talk anymore," Kari sat on the 'floor'.

_Everyone else joined her as they plotted against the thief chibi Bakura._

"So…" Blob pondered, "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

galux- great chapter huh?

hiei- i found it relatively vague and lacking in the suspense factor.

galux- well, no one's asking you, are they?

hiei- ...

galux- (gasps) only two reviews! ahh, that's no good! i want to hear everyone's words of encouragement! it feeds my ego.

hiei- that it does. review!


	14. The Trouble with Flying Squirrels

galux- hello! another new chapter with me friend cat (aka- Millennium Spatula) here too!

cat- i don't care.

galux- yep that's cat! happy easter monday peoples!

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh. 

this chapter's for my friend Liz from school. she'll probably never read this.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- The Trouble with Flying Squirrels

_Finally, the teacher was able to keep the Millennium items away from Bakura._

Bakura grabbed onto the teacher's leg, "Plllleeeeaassee! Don't do this to meee!" he sobbed into her socks.

"It's for your own good," she locked the items in a cupboard high above Bakura's chibi head, "You must learn to survive in this cold cruel world without your satanic little items."

"Meanie," muttered Bakura.

_At that moment, Hiei woke up._

Hiei shot up from his laying position on the ground, "Hello!"

Bakura ran to his friend's side. He cried and pointed to the teacher, "Sh-she took my Millennium items!"

The small, non-chibi part of Hiei's brain rolled its eyes, 'Give me a break.' "Don't worry. We'll stick together and kick whatever's butts that come at us as a team."

Bakura chibishly smiled, "Yeah!"

_Their friendship renewed, Hiei and Bakura looked on in dread for what was next to come._

"Izil!" yelled the teacher, "You haven't 'show and tell'-ed lately. Did you bring something?"

_The little overachieving, yet somewhat lazy, demon preschooler hopped to the front._

"I sure did!" Izil set a cage covered with a picnic tablecloth next to her so that everyone could see, "This is my newest pet!"

_She pulled off the tablecloth to reveal… a puny hairy squirrel._

"I found her outside our house trying to get an acorn from our tree. They do that a lot. I guess our tree has good acorns. We tried to get another one of them earlier, but that one fell and broke his head open-"

_Though most people were busy listening to the gory details of what a squirrel's guts mixed with crunched up leaves looks like, Hiei was more focused on the squirrel in the cage._

Hiei gasped, "Oh me gosh! Scrumdidleyumcious!"

Everyone stared, "What?"

Hiei leapt to the cage and held it up, "Scrumdidleyumcious! She's my friend! We met before when I was on a sugary chocolate rush!"

_Izil got defensive, since it was her squirrel they were talking about._

"No! She's my squirrel! I FOUND HER! HER NAME'S FLUFFY!" Izil yelled, grabbing one side of the cage and pulling hard.

"SCRUMDIDLEYUMCIOUS!"

"FLUFFY!"

"SCRUMDIDLEYUMCIOUS!"

_As Izil and Hiei fought over Fluffy, er, Scrumdidleyumcious, they continued pulling the cage back and forth between the two of them, until it inevitably broke._

"FLUFFY!"

"SCRUMDIDLEYUMCIOUS!"

Rrrriiipppp!

_The metal broke and fell to the ground, but oddly enough Fluffy/Scrumdidleyumcious, hereafter known as simply Fluffy, did not fall with it. Instead she, well, floated above the fighting pair._

Everybody gasped, "A flying squirrel!"

Hiei and Izil shrugged, "Yeah, she does that sometimes."

_Fluffy floated above all the little preschoolers and then stopped above Bakura. Bakura eagerly went to grab her._

"Aw! I wanna play with her!" the albino chibi started waving his stubby little fingers at her.

_Fluffy, being an animal with animal instincts, could sense that Bakura was a rather maniacally and clinically insane person at heart, and did not enjoy the company of such a crazy person._

Fluffy started scratching Bakura's arm, "Hiss, hiss!"

Bakura screamed like a little girl, "Aaahhh! This rabid animal's trying to attack me!"

Fluffy went into a nosedive right at Bakura, "Neeeerrrrrroo!"

_Bakura decided he really didn't want to play with the squirrel anymore and instead decided to label it as yet another enemy._

"I shall defeat you, Rabid Beast!" Bakura ran all around the room, jumping on/over chairs and other items, chasing after Fluffy.

_Meanwhile, Hiei and Izil were still fighting over the pet squirrel._

"FLUFFY!"

"SCRUMDIDLEYUMCIOUS!"

_The only person who could have been capable of stopping this madness was hiding herself underneath a Lego building._

"Please, oh please, don't let me die," the teacher repeated the mantra over and over again.

_Finally, Bakura managed to gain the upperhand against Fluffy._

Bakura jumped into Fluffy's path. The squirrel's eyes got wide as she saw Bakura's leg coming up for a kick.

"THIS SHALL END OUR QUARREL!" Bakura yelled.

_Everything froze for a moment as everyone's eyes turned to watch Bakura go through with his kick. Hiei and Izil mouthed 'No' and even the teacher looked up from her Lego palace._

"Ha!" Bakura's kick landed directly on target and all the onlookers had the privilege of having the once in a lifetime oppurtunity to watch a squirrel sail through the window of the classroom and far into the clouds.

"NNOOOO! SCRUMDIDLEYUMCIOUS!"

"FLUFFY!"

Izil and Hiei clutched to each other's shoulders and heavily sobbed. Hiei looked up at Bakura, "You is a _baddd_ friend."

_Meanwhile, with Joey and Kaiba… _

_As Joey continued trying to convince Kaiba that they really had found a clue to Bakura's whereabouts, something fell out of the sky._

"Please!" begged Joey.

"No."

Plop!

_Joey's eyes bulged out of his head as he attempted to get rid of the thing that just fell on him._

"Aaahh! Kaiba!" yelled Joey, "Get it off, get it off-"

"No."

_Fluffy smiled at Kaiba's insolent attitude and clung to Joey's hair._

"Come on, Kaiba! A flying squirrel just landed on my head!"

_Joey tried scratching Fluffy off, but everytime he got close, she'd float above his head, before landing back on his head._

"There's no such thing as a flying squirrel," Kaiba said monotonously, "Now let's pick up the pace. I want to get to the park before those little preschool brats get there."

_Gasp! Will Kaiba and Joey still run into Bakura? Will Bakura send more people to the shadow realm? Will Fluffy attack Bakura again!_

* * *

galux- wasn't that funny?

cat- i didn't read it.

hiei- neither do i.

galux- (runs off and cries) WAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHHAHA!

(pause)

cat- cat is bored.

galux- aw, dang it, i'm neglecting my house guest. gotta fly.

hiei- review!


	15. Can't Take NO for an Answer

galux- another chappie done:)

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen- Can't Take NO for an Answer

_When the teacher was able to calm down Hiei and Izil enough so that their threats on Bakura's life were not serious anymore, she decided to send them all outside for the wonderful activity of recess._

The teacher eagerly began shooing the demon brats out, "It's time for recess kiddies! Isn't that fun? Out in the fresh air, playing around, away from me," she finished in an undertone.

_Izil started waving her hand around in the air._

"Yes?" the teacher spoke in dread.

"I think that because _he-_" she looked angrily towards Bakura, "-attacked my lovely Fluffy-"

"Scrumdidleyumcious," muttered Hiei.

"-he should pay the price by forfeiting his right to participate in recess," Izil raised an eyebrow, "Don't you agree?"

_Bakura flashed a look so dark, it should have killed Izil at least 20-some times._

"It provoked me!" burst Bakura.

The teacher groaned, "Does he have to?"

_Izil nodded, and both the teacher and Bakura gave a look of disgust at each other._

"Fine," the teacher gave in, "Everybody out!"

_Meanwhile with Kaiba, Joey and Fluffy…_

Kaiba slid down the playground slide and smiled, "This is what a playground should be. Nice. Quiet. And absolutely no-"

_The preschoolers blasted out the door, screaming happily._

"Children," Kaiba's eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

_Refusing to give up his rightful spot, Kaiba kept his butt parked right on the bottom of the slide. Strangely enough, the brats didn't like the business executive's devotion very much._

A little annoying kid slid down the slide, only to stop when he hit Kaiba, "Move it! I wanna go down the slide!"

Kaiba looked smug, "You're practically at the end of it. Just hop off."

"No!" yelled the kid, "I wanna go _all_ the way down the slide!"

"Kopf," asked Pocky, next to the slide, "What are you yelling about?"

Kopf made a mad face and pointed at Kaiba, "_He_ won't move."

_Pocky gave a devilish grin and whistled to the other demon preschoolers. Kaiba looked nervously as he saw them all gathering at the top of the slide._

"Uh, Joey-friend?" he called cautiously.

_Joey, however, couldn't come to his dog's aid, because he was still being attacked by Fluffy._

"Can't come!" yelled Joey, "Is it important?"

Kaiba nodded a little, "Yeah, I think I'm being overthrown."

_Pocky pulled out a kazoo and blew a few notes._

"Du-du-du-duuuu! Charge!"

_At the sound of the 'horn', the preschoolers started their attack._

"Aaahh!" yelled Cat, sliding down first and hit Kopf, "Didn't work."

Kopf yelled, "We need more ammo!"

"Kay!" Bunny slid down next, which moved Kaiba only slightly. Then Dark followed her, then Gene, continuing until Kaiba couldn't hold his position any longer.

"Going down!" Kaiba flopped onto the ground, which wouldn't have hurt so bad if all the demon children hadn't fallen right on top of him.

"Kaiba!" Joey tore himself away from Fluffy long enough to run to Kaiba's aid, "NNNOOOOO! I'm too late!"

_Joey started digging through the pile of people before finally…_

"Uurrghh," groaned Kaiba as he was pulled out to a more open area to breath, "I've been… defeated."

_The little children all stared at Kaiba as though they'd never seen a grown man fight over a kiddy slide and then take it so seriously when he lost._

Kopf smiled in respect, "He's kinda cool. Let's keep him!"

Kaiba shook his head, "No way, I don't play with kids." He picked himself up and started walking away.

_However, when preschoolers decided to keep something, they don't take no for an answer. Signaling to Bunny, they all decided to take drastic measures._

"Let's chibify him!" they chorused.

"Huh?" Kaiba spun around.

_Bunny pulled the Millennium Chibifier out of her backpack again, and got ready to press the button._

"Let's go!" Kaiba tried running away.

"Not so fast!" Bunny hit the button and 'pouf', there were two new chibis.

Chibi Joey's eyes were wide, "I...I... I'M TINY!"

Chibi Kaiba looked at himself, "Me too."

_An interesting twist of events, if I do say so myself._

* * *

galux- ah-ha! now joey and kaiba are chibis too! will they ever catch bakura?

hiei- i dunno.

galux- aw, it's already thursday (poo). i only got a few days left. (eyes go weird) must write like my life depends on it!

hiei- (sweatdrop) scary. review!


	16. Why?

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- Why?

_Whilst everyone else was on the playground having fun, Bakura was stuck inside with the teacher._

Bakura sat in the corner, "Kind of boring in here. Maybe if I sing a song it'll liven up a bit."

_Bakura remembered a song from some inane show that his hikari had him watch once with singing vegetables in it._

Bakura sang, horribly off key, "Cebu! Achoo-ma-mo, achoo-ma-mo, achoo-ma-mo ma-mo!"

_The teacher clutched her ears protectively._

"Stop that screeching sound!" she shrieked.

"I was just singing," Bakura muttered.

The teacher's face had a look of dread on it, before she said, "Well, don't do that anymore. You're in trouble."

_Bakura sat in silence for a few more minutes, before getting bored again, and thought of something else to do._

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Hmm, how about whistling?"

_Unfortunately, it had been awhile since he'd whistled really well, and since he was a chibi, it was even worse._

"Wwwhhhssssssspppttthhhh!" Bakura tried whistling, but it sounded more like a cat with a lisp was hissing.

The teacher winced again, "What are you doing now?"

"Whistling," said Bakura, as if it was so obvious.

The teacher sat back in her chair, "Don't do that anymore, either. You should be more quiet."

_Bakura rocked his head back and forth, and side to side, in boredom._

"What to do?" Bakura stood up and walked to the teacher, "I'm bored."

The teacher was getting a little peeved at Bakura now, but was still able to keep her cool, "Well you're in trouble, so you should be bored for your punishment."

_Bakura grinned, finally finding something to do to take away his boredom._

"That's a kind of messed up rule," stated Bakura, "I mean, what if someone likes the idea of sitting in a corner all alone and gets in trouble just to do that?"

"Um," the teacher racked her brain, "I guess, it's their life that they're sitting away in a corner."

"But that's not fair, because they enjoy it, but as you say, punishment you should not enjoy, correct?" Bakura pressed.

_The teacher knew Bakura had to be up to something, no person his age would bother discussing the relevance of punishments with their teacher, but she didn't know what he was planning._

"Er, right," the teacher pondered, "I suppose with that logic, everyone would need to be punished based on themselves and not by what other people can be punished with."

"But that's not possible because someone could just lie about what they like or dislike," added Bakura.

_The teacher now didn't know what to think; Bakura was so mature. Bakura saw the look of relax-ness on her face and decided to start his little mind games._

"Well, yes, but that wouldn't happen too much," said the teacher.

"Why?" asked Bakura, with a cute chibi face.

"Because not everybody lies," answered the teacher.

"Why?"

"Because some people have moral standards."

"Why?"

"Because… just because!" the teacher tried finishing the conversation.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why!" the teacher's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Why can you say 'just because'?" asked Bakura, smiling sweetly.

"Because I can!" the teacher said, "Now I don't want to talk now."

_A moment of silence._

"Why?"

The teacher showed her fangs and glared at him, "Because you're driving me crazy!"

"Then leave," smart-alecked Bakura.

"I can't," muttered the teacher.

_Another moment of silence…_

"Why?"

_The room was silent except for the sound of the inside of the teacher's mind exploding._

"You're annoying, you know that?" the teacher asked in defeat.

"Yes! And I'm proud of it!" chirped Bakura.

The teacher stood up and walked over to the door, "I'll never get any break now," she opened the door, "Alright! Recess is over! Everybody in!"

Amongst the moans and groans of demon preschoolers, Joey and Kaiba looked to each other, "Do we go too?"

The teacher looked at them and sighed, "I don't care anymore, just get in!"

_Gasp! Joey and Kaiba are about to find Bakura! But will Kaiba get over himself and admit it! Or will Bakura get away with the Millennium items! Find out next time!_

* * *

galux- for veggie tales' lovers, the song was 'the song of the cebu' (so i don't own that either).

hiei- ...

galux- sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny, but the other thing i had written down was worse. :)

hiei- review!


	17. What Does Cherry Coke Taste Like?

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh or cherry coke.

this chappies for Animekitty47, aka. Kitty. she's got some funny commercials for you to read, so once you're done here, go check them out!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen- What Does Cherry Coke Taste Like?

_Holy Cow! Great balls of fire! Good golly, Miss Molly! These are just some of the phrases that went through Joey's head when he saw a familiar-looking albino chibi._

Joey's eyes widened, 'Holy Cow! Great ba-'

_Just cut to the meat._

Joey pouted at the Narrator for cutting him off, and then continued in his moment of shock, 'That's Bakura! It has to be him!' he looked over at his not-so-faithful mutt, 'And Kaiba will not help. But he's gotta see that-'

"Who would like to go next?" the teacher said, interrupting Joey's thoughts, "Kitty! You've been waiting so long and we've all ignored you! Come on up!"

"Hey Kaiba, doesn't-"

"Quiet! No talking in class!" yelled the teacher.

_Joey glared at her, but sat quietly, waiting for his opportunity to mingle and pow-wow with Kaiba._

Kitty stood up at the front of the classroom, holding her lunchbox, "This is a special thingy, 'cuz I only have it on special occasions," she pulled out a… "Cherry Coke!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and even the still-angered-at-Bakura Hiei followed suit, "That's all?" he grumbled.

Kitty frowned, "But it tastes soooo good! It's like… well, I don't think I need to explain it to you."

_But Pocky, the one who had brought Hiei, was slightly, er, _slower_ than the rest of the students and could not pick up on the whole flavor of Cherry Coke thing._

"What's Cherry Coke taste like?" inquired Pocky.

_Meanwhile, Joey kept trying to converse with Kaiba._

"Kaiba," whispered Joey, getting no response, "Kaiba? Kaiba!"

_Back with Kitty…_

Kitty blinked at her friend and said slowly, "It…" she thought, "…tastes like Cherry Coke," she said, not sure that she could make it clearer.

_With Kaiba and Joey…_

"What?" Kaiba hissed, "We're supposed to be quiet!"

Pocky repeated, "And _what does_ Cherry Coke taste like?"

"Don't you think that even in the tiniest, littlest bit…" Joey started.

Kitty thought, "It… just tastes like Cherry Coke," she said desperately.

"No," stated Kaiba.

_Now Hiei, seeing Pocky's plight, joined in._

"Yeah, but what's it taste like?" Hiei blurted out.

"I wasn't finished!" Joey hissed back.

_Bakura watched Kitty's dilemma of telling the taste of Cherry Coke and jumped in too._

"You've had coke right?" asked Bakura.

"I didn't want to listen," said Kaiba.

"You've had a cherry before right!" Kitty asked exasperatedly.

"Then fine! But what I've been trying to say is…" Joey started.

"THEN YOU PUT THE TWO TOGETHER AND YOU'VE GOT CHERRY COKE!"

"THAT KID OVER THERE IS BAKURA!"

_All of the rest of the kids and probably readers too, in an attempt to listen to both conversations at once, were moderately confused and so still didn't know what a cherry coke tasted like nor did they understand the inside joke the authoress so cruelly put in this fic._

Kopf looked to Dark, "Are you moderately confused?"

Dark rolled her head around before shrugging, "Not really."

_Just be moderately confused, would you?_

Kopf and Dark, along with the other kids all chorused, "We're all moderately confused!" and ran around the room causing mass chaos and destruction.

_Attempting to right the terrible wrong committed, the Teacher confiscated the cherry coke._

"I'll take that," she plucked it out of Kitty's hands, "You can have it back after school."

Kitty looked angrily at Pocky, "Now look what you did! I don't like you anymore!"

_Conveniently enough, right at that moment, Fluffy, who had been gone AWOL for a while flew into the room._

Izil gasped, "It's Fluffy!" she hugged her, and then snidely looked at Hiei, "She likes me better."

_Pause._

"Scrumdidleyumcious!"

* * *

okay, i was going to say sorry, for not posting for like two whole months, but that might be a bit of an understatement! (sad face) but hey! it's summer! you know what that means!(hiei opens mouth) _other_ than i can sleep. (hiei closes mouth) it means i can write some more! for people who asked to be preschoolers (i believe the present grand total is... 1), i'm gonna put you in! i haven't forgotten! (hiei opens mouth) shaddup hiei. (hiei closes mouth) oh, and the cherry coke thing? just something that was between my friends and i that the others (pocky) wanted me to put in.

REVIEW!


	18. Interlude and Recap

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen- Interlude and Recap 

_The narrator ran onto the scene, pausing everything, before bashfully looking at the audience as he/she continued their third person speaking. _

_Since it has been so long, and since the authoress has been so busy, the narrator decided to give a nice long recap about the story thus far. Also the narrator is going to stop using italics, _because it makes his/her eyes sore to read what he/she's writing.

Positions of the Millennium Items: 

Bakura has the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Eye, and the Millennium Smoothie Machine. They were taken away momentarily, but between the last chapter and now, he got them back (probably through the act of thieving).

_Bakura unfroze and glared, "Don't bash my methods just because they're different." He froze again. _

Bunny, a little random preschooler, has the Millennium Chibifier. Her item was not taken away because she was not a lunatic with it.

The Millennium Shoe Box was randomly used by the author once in a chapter. It currently resides in her closet.

All other items were not used in the story so we don't give a hoot about them.

People Chibified: 

During Bunny's presentation she managed to chibify Hiei and Bakura (though on accident).

Later on the playground, she chibified Joey and Kaiba to make them play with the others.

People/Things sent to the Shadow Realm: 

At the very beginning, Yugi (oh, my gosh, he was in this story!) was knocked unconscious from the Millennium Smoothie Machine's attack, then went crazy and gangsta (guess the pressure got to him), and finally was sent to the Shadow Realm by the authoress herself (don't mess with her). At the moment, he is recruiting other anti-Bakura-ians for his _army_ (good luck to him).

There was also the drugstore owner who kept telling Bakura that he couldn't give him cough drops, but we think he's just unconscious.

Moving along, the next victim was… Blobulu. It wasa sad moment indeed for all Furbies. It was the show and tell thing for Cat, but it made Bakura mad, so it's in an even worse place. Happily enough, it found Kuriboh and the two have been inseparable since.

Next up was the deadly, evil, mysterious Death Tree! Unfortunately now, it has become the Death Blob because the Teacher sprayed it with weed killer, and Bakura sent it to the shadow realm. What a tag-team we've got here!

After that, Kari the wolf girl was sent because Galux tried to pet her but she chased Galux, so Galux made Bakura save her and he used Dark's blueberries to power up the Millennium Smoothie Machine and Galux learned that teaching wasn't her profession.

And after re-reading a chapter, we find out that old drugstore man _was_ sent to the shadow realm. Sorry 'bout the mix-up old man.

The Present Mental-Physical State of Everybody Who Was in This So Far: 

Kitty pouted and looked angrily at Pocky and Hiei for their annoyance.

Pocky pouted and glared at Kitty and Bakura for not explaining Cherry Coke well enough.

Izil pouted and glared at Bakura for kicking Fluffy.

Hiei pouted and glared at Izil for stealing Scrumdidleyumcious from him.

Fluffy/Scrumdidleyumcious pouted and glared at Hiei and Izil for not deciding on just one name to call her.

Kopf pouted and looked at Kaiba for not letting him slid down the slide.

Joey pouted and glared at Kaiba for not listening to him.

Kaiba refused to pout, but he did still glare at Joey for getting them in trouble in the first fifteen minutes.

Bakura pouted and super evil death glared Joey for finding out about him.

Dark pouted and glared at Bakura for taking her blueberries to use in the Millennium Smoothie Machine.

Cat pouted and looked at Bakura for sending Blobulu, her Furby, to the Shadow Realm.

Gene pouted and glared at Bakura for turning the Death Tree into the Death Blob.

The Death Blob, Blobulu and Kari were all pouting in the shadow realm and glaring at the mental image of Bakura in their heads because he sent them there.

Kuriboh pouted and then smiled because he looked so cute when he pouted.

Yugi pouted and glared at the empty space that was the Shadow Realm because he was technically a good guy and good guys don't get sent to the Shadow Realm.

The other unnamed preschoolers pouted and glared at the Teacher for not letting them go yet.

The Teacher glared at everybody for making her day terrible but mainly Bakura for sending one of her students to the Shadow Realm.

The Narrator pouted and glared at the authoress for not paying him to do this.

The authoress pouted and glared at her teachers for giving her too much homework lately.

Bunny pouted and… well, actually Bunny was basically the only happy one because nothing bad had happened to her and she turned four people into chibis in one day.

So do we all understand that there is an immense amount of tension in whatever places all these characters are in? Good._ Now the Narrator can go back to third person speaking and italics because he/she is done recapping._

* * *

_next chapter is where galux takes over with writing and the plot thickens... somewhat._


	19. Pillows are Weapons

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh or yoga.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen- Pillows are Weapons

_The class sat back listening to the Narrator's lovely recap of the events, remembering all the important things that had happened._

Bakura made a tally graph on a scrap of paper, "Yea! I win! Nine glares for me!"

_The rest of class started shooting shifty looks at each other._

Dark looked at Bakura, "Y'know, I forgot about my blueberries being stolen, but now I'm mad again!"

"Yeah, and I-" said Hiei to Izil, "-forgot that I was really mad at you for stealing Scrumdidleyumcious!"

The Teacher blinked, "I didn't even notice I was mad at all of you, but now that I think about it, he's right," she pointed in the general direction of the Narrator.

_Er, you weren't supposed to get mad. You were supposed to move on from your anger and work together against the forces of… Yugi._

Galux rolled her eyes, "_Please_, you think that in a perfectly good fanfiction such as this, we'd get rid of any and all plot, regardless of how pathetic?"

_Well, when everyone got their anger renewed, they started arguing back and forth and pandemonium consumed everybody._

_In the classroom:_

"I can't believe you, Joey, you got us in trouble-" argued Kaiba.

Joey interrupted, "Yeah, well, you didn't listen to me while I was-"

The random preschoolers revolted, "We didn't go yet!" they marched to the Teacher, "Show and tell! Show and tell! Show and-"

_In the shadow realm_

"You stupid, ugly-" Yugi punched at the dark purple cloud next to him, "Let me out! Stupid! Stupid!" The others looked at him, all adorned with sweatdrops.

_Amid the destruction of the classroom decorum and the purple cloud in the shadow realm, one student took charge against the hatred._

A little girl named Jade jumped up in front of them all, "I know what can stop this! MY SHOW AND TELL OBJECT IS…"

_Everyone stopped yelling at the person they were yelling at and looked at Jade. Though they were angry, they were also curious and wanted to know what it was that Jade had brought. Grinning that they were all looking at her, Jade pulled out a small box._

"A Yoga kit!" she proudly held up a box that had 'Official Kaiba Corp Yoga Kit' stamped on it.

Kaiba's brows furrowed, "Kaiba Corporation produced a yoga kit?"

The Teacher's gaping mouth said, "It can't be done."

"Yes it can!" Jade said, spazzily, "This has proven to fix all anger-management problems and for people to become one with nature! It shall solve our problems!"

_She reached into the kit and pulled out pillows for everybody and set them in front of the people in the room. _

Bakura shouted, "How are these supposed to solve our problems?" he held up his pillow.

Jade blushed, "You…" she searched through the box, digging around vainly, before coming up empty-handed, "I- don't know. I lost the instructions."

_Everyone rolled their eyes at Jade, but then realized that somehow, their minds were wiped clear of even the simplest yoga would be and pondered their pillows._

Kitty stared intently, "Hm, maybe you draw on them and it makes your anger go away."

Jade shook her head, "There's nothing to write with in here. Everything we need's supposed to be in here."

_Obviously not. We need the instructions but they aren't in there._

A small anger vein flared up on Jade's forehead, "Well… humph to you!"

_Oh! Such vile language!_

"Grrr," came from Jade.

_As the Narrator gleefully stirred up Jade, the preschoolers continued thinking of what the pillow could be used for._

Dark tossed the pillow back and forth between her hands, "What could we possibly do with these?"

Pocky blinked, "Maybe this is what they are for! We all work together to figure these out, so we accomplish something and our friendship is repaired!"

_Bakura however, had come up with his own solution to the pillows as he launched his at… Pocky's head._

As Pocky rubbed her head and growled at Bakura, the sadistic albino smiled, "Actually, I feel a lot better just from that." He would have left it at that, if it wasn't for the fact that at that time, Izil and Dark threw pillows at him.

"Pillow Fight!"

_It really didn't matter who said it, because at that, everyone began a pillow _war_ against each other._

"AH-HA!" yelled Kaiba, "THIS IS FOR MAKING ME YOUR MUTT, MUTT!"

"OH, YEAH! WELL, I GUESS THE TRUTH IS REALLY COMING OUT NOW, ISN'T IT, YOU UNGRATEFUL-" that was Joey back at Kaiba.

"EEEEIIIEEEE! EII EIIII EIEIII!" came from Fluffy/Scrumdidleyumcious, throwing double pillows at Hiei and Izil. "EEEII!"

_In the shadow realm…_

"Dummy! Crackhead!" Yugi continued, pillowless.

"Yo… yo," muttered Blob.

_After approximately 11 minutes, 5 seconds and 45 nanoseconds, the pillow fight ended, everyone collapsed in exhaustion._

Bakura sighed, "Ah, I feel _much_ better."

Jade flung her arms around wildly, "NO! It's not right to fight anger with-" someone handed her a pillow, which she flung back at them, "Ahh, anger."

_The Narrator heaved a sigh of relief before looking at Galux._

Galux rolled her eyes, "The next time you decide to create your own plot, to end the story, could you… _at least_ use your head?"

* * *

galux- hi everybody! i hope you all had a great weekend! i've just had a surgery on my lip-

hiei- and she's begging for sympathy.

galux- am not! and anyway, i've got stitches in my lip and since i can't talk or really do anything, i have the perfect excuse to sit on the computer! yea!

hiei- X.x review!


	20. Chibi, Chibi, SuperChibi!

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh, or yu yu hakusho, or fullmetal alchemist... that really bites.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Chibi, Chibi, Super-chibi!

_After last chapter's mishap, the Narrator decided to keep his/her mouth shut and just go along with what the authoress originally wrote._

Bakura grinned, "Haha, Narrator got in trouble!"

_As the Narrator resisted the urge to strangle Bakura, the Teacher got another student to present their object._

The Teacher also had participated in the fight and was feeling refreshed, "How about you, Noel?"

A little random boy yelled out, "HEY, LOOK! IT'S NO L!"

_No L sullenly walked to the front of the class, glaring at… hey! No more glaring! We settled all of the last chapter!_

Now, No L pulled a little dinky wagon into the room with a huge tablecloth covering it. "I found this _thing_," he gestured to the lump, "…near a train station. It looked really interesting so I dragged it home."

_Pulling off the sheet, he revealed a set of metal armor, with some strange markings on it. All of the little demon preschoolers ran at it, oooh-ing and aahh-ing._

"Oooh, aahh!" yelled the little brats as they poked at the show and tell object.

_As it turned out, the metal armor was none other than…_

"Er, could you not poke me so hard?" came from the armor.

_Alphonse Elric._

…

_Everyone froze for a good solid minute before oogling the armor._

"Oh my gosh! That thing talked!" yelled the Teacher.

"Maybe there's someone in it!" suggested Hiei.

_Much to the protests of Al, all the kids gathered around to take off the helmet, only to discover there was nothing inside._

"Um, yes, that is what I wanted to tell you all," Alphonse stood up, putting the helmet back on. He knocked on the chest of the armor to make a hollow sound, "My soul's trapped in here."

Hiei groaned, "Urgh, the _soul_ thing again? So clichéd."

Bakura shook his head, "What's this world coming to?"

_All the little demon children grinned in delight at their new play thing._

"It can bring us drinks!"

"No! It'll be a comedy act!"

"We'll be rich!"

Al backed up, "Uh, please wait?" He tried to fend them off, but it wasn't working too well, "Ahhh! Brother, where are you!"

_As if he had Al on sonar, who sped into the classroom but… Edward!_

"Brother!" Al said, the eyes in the armor leaking tears out of nowhere.

Ed growled, "What are you doing with Al?"

_Ed's glare on No L made the demon preschooler freeze in his place, nearly peeing on himself._

No L pushed Al forward to Ed, "N-nothing. You want him? Here! Take him!" No L ran to the bathroom, hiding from the 'Ed glare'.

Ed immediately went to Al's aid, "Oh, are you alright Al? They didn't break you at all did they!"

_At that moment, randomly enough, the Teacher bumped into a table and knocked a vase off of it, breaking when it hit the ground._

"NNOOO! MY FAVORITE VASE!" the Teacher sobbed into the broken pieces of the vase.

_Ed blinked before picking up the Teacher, setting her aside and putting all the pieces of the vase back on the table._

"Let's go!" Ed clapped his hands together and alchemized the vase back together.

Bakura blinked, "How'd he do that?"

Hiei pulled out the Hiei's Definition Booklet of Words in Human World and flipped to a page, "Alchemy, the science of transmuting matter from one form to another. The law of alchemy is the law of equivalent exchange, where you can only get as much as you pay." He closed it.

Bakura stood and pointed his finger accusingly at Ed, "We don't want any non-shadow magic around here! We need to teach him a lesson!"

All the brats got into the spirit, "Yeah!"

Dark stood up, "Let's…"

"CHIBIFY HIM!"

_A pause before Bunny surveyed Ed._

Bunny blinked innocently, "Isn't he _already_ chibi?"

_Unfortunately for Bunny, and everyone else of Yugioh or Yu Yu Hakusho or random person decent, they were not aware of Ed's Napoleon complex/temper._

Ed fumed with steam coming out of his head, "SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN UNDER A SUPER POWERFUL MICROSCOPE!"

Bunny shrunk back, "I-I didn't say that."

Al tried to hold back his older brother, "Please brother, don't hurt them!"

_Bakura, however, felt a certain amount of pleasure from watching Ed squirm and decided to continue._

"Chibi, chibi!" Bakura hopped around, back and forth on his feet, "Chibi, chibi, super chibi!"

Ed continued simmering in anger before launching himself at Bakura, alchemizing his arm into a spear, "Don't. Call. Me. That!"

_Bakura avoided Ed's attack before bringing out his Millennium Smoothie Machine._

"Aha!" Bakura chuckled, "I shall send your soul to the…" he paused, "Hiei's right, it really is clichéd."

_Regardless, Bakura pressed the non-flouf button, sending the alchemist into the shadow realm._

"NNOOO! AAALLLLL!" screamed Ed.

"BROOOTHEERR!" yelled Al.

_Bakura kissed the Smoothie Machine and polished it for its hard work._

"H-how," stuttered Al, "How could you do this?" he asked in his horrible dub voice.

"Get over it," Hiei threw his yoga pillow at Al, before turning back to Bakura with puppy-dog eyes, "You wouldn't say that to _me_, would you?"

_In the shadow realm…_

Ed crashed onto the shadow realm's 'floor', "Is this the other side of the door?" He looked around, seeing the all new Yugi-tachi, "Wh-what?"

Blob waved at the newcomer, "Yo. Welcome to our club."

Ed stood up and growled, "That guy. He's gonna pay." When they all blinked at him, he said sheepishly, "I dunno, some weirdo with white hair…"

Everyone jumped to his side, "Yup, you're with us."

* * *

yes, fullmetal alchemist is soooo great! for the one line about the microscope, i really don't own that, but that's one of my fav ed lines so... it just had to go in here!

hiei- oh, you know you gotta review!


	21. New Alliances

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh, along with any other animes.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One- New Alliances

_Al crumbled to the floor as Ed left him for the shadows and Bakura talked his way out of trouble with Hiei. _

"Brother… don't leave me…" Al glared at Bakura with hatred before he felt two pairs of arms pull him into a corner, "Ah! What?"

The pairs of arms were attached to Joey and Kaiba. "We couldn't help but notice your disgust and anger towards the albino over there," Joey said, very business-like.

Kaiba nodded, back to a faithful dog, "That's right. We're against him too."

"Really?" Al blinked.

"Yeah!" Joey grinned, "If we team up, we can take him out, even with his little friend Hiei on his side."

_Evil, twisted snickering came from their corner of the room as another kid went to present._

The next kid was a little girl. She wore a t-shirt saying, 'I love Yugi' with hearts all around it. Smiling, she held a small birdcage in front of everyone, "I'm Amy and this… this is my most special-est thing I own. I got it when I was in a mob running after _the_ Yugi Motou."

_Revealing the contents of the cage, they all saw a little pixie sort of creature. It looked like a smaller version of a cherub, except it was in blue, footy pajamas and had Yugi's hair. When the light shone on it, it woke up and yawned in an ultra-kawaii way._

"This is my Yugi hair clone!" Amy said proudly.

_Your what?_

Hiei again pulled out the HDBWHW yet again that day and read from it, "Yugi hair clone, it's grown from Yugi's actual hair into a sort of fairy-thingy. It's super cute and Yugi fangirls are all dying to have one," he looked up, "I guess that's one of them."

_The little Yugi hair clone floated into the air, causing a sigh from all the female preschoolers and the Teacher too. It blinked, looking from face to face, before smiling. _

Pocky gasped, "OOOOHHH! It's so…"

"KAWAII!" screamed all the girls, and they swarmed to the cage.

"Ahhh!" yelled the little Yugi hair clone and he slammed into the door of the cage, breaking it open and fleeing from the girls to hide in Bakura's hair, "Save me!"

Bakura blinked at the little hair clone before his eyes bulged at the sight of the Yugi fangirl mob in front of him, "Uh-oh."

The fangirls' eyes fell on Bakura as they laughed insanely, "Get him!"

_The charge was sounded and the hunt on as Bakura took one look at the impending doom of girls._

Bakura ran back a few feet before screaming, "Hiei!"

The chibified demon ran in front of Bakura and blocked the mob, "Dragon of… the Darkness Flame!"

_Unfortunately for Hiei and Bakura, the fangirls were very persistent and were also used to dealing with rough crowds. Hiei cowered slightly as the girls clawed at the flames of his attack._

"I… can't hold them off… much… longer!" Hiei groaned, throwing all his energy into his attack.

_Bakura nodded, knowing the urgency of the situation and grasped at the Yugi hair clone in his hair. _

Finally getting it out, he growled in its tiny face, "Get off of me, you little vermin!"

The hair clone held tightly to Bakura's hand as he tried to flick it off, "NO!"

_Bakura tried growling at it again, but the hair clone had one redeeming feature to it: it had inherited its original's puppy dog face._

The little clone's lip wavered, a tear drop dangling off its eyebrows, "P-pwease?"

_Bakura tried closing his eyes to avoid the cuteness attack, but realized it didn't work; he had to look at the adorableness of the clone. _

Releasing the squirming fairy-thing, he patted its head, "Okay." He paused, and then growled, "Why won't you get off of me?"

Hiei groaned, "HURRY UP WITH THE CHIT-CHAT!"

The hair clone sweatdropped, before begging, "I want to go back to Yugi! I miss all my fwiends and my family," his lip trembled again, "Amy's nice, but… I just need to be home."

_Amy finally broke through Hiei's barrier of fire, knocking the poor guy out cold… again._

Amy went out to hug the little guy, "Is that how you feel! I never- hic hic- knew!"

_The two embraced, followed by an awe from all the other fangirls._

Jade hiccupped, "That's… so sweet!"

Amy set the hair clone into Bakura's hands and smiled, "I'll entrust him to you; I want you to take him back to Yugi!" she walked back to her mob.

Bakura's mouth fell, "ME! I don't want him!"

_All the fangirls' eyes bore into him and he waved them off._

"Never mind…" Bakura said, beaten, "I'd be glad to take him…"

_The hair clone smiled and snuggled against Bakura's hand._

* * *

i hope everybody loves the Yugi hair clone! problem is... the poor guy doesn't have a name. can someone think of one? if you do, i might come up with some sort of prizey thingy for the person who thought of the winning name.

REVIEW!


	22. What's in a Name?

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two- What's in a Name?

_It would appear now that Bakura's team has added a new member. Eh, more like a half of a quarter of a small part of one member._

The Yugi hair clone pouted cutely at the Narrator, "I count as one person!"

_Okay, fine. The Yugi hair clone joined Bakura's team as a whole member._

Bakura glared at the Yugi hair clone, "I'm not calling this _thing_ Yugi hair clone the entire time before he leaves," glares at Authoress, "Which will be soon, because I can only put up with it for so long!"

Galux rolled her eyes, "_Please_, let some cuteness into your life."

Bakura looked back at the clone, "What to call you?" he said, mostly to himself.

The Yugi hair clone nodded its head, "I was called Fuzzywinkle before now."

_Bakura's face twitched._

"Fuzz," Bakura renamed the scrawny little guy.

_Bakura was a little skeptical still at the potential of having a hair clone at his side against… everybody._

Bakura poked Fuzz, "So, what do you do?" he looked him in the eye, "If I'm keeping you, you better be able to do something for me, otherwise you're just a liability."

_The hair clone Fuzz laughed and flew out of reach of Bakura._

"Oh, I can do a lot!" chirped Fuzz.

Bakura's chin rested in his hand, "Like what?"

_Fuzz flew to a pile of Lego pieces and sprinkled sparkles over the pieces. They all flew into the air and created a small school building all on their own._

Bakura was unimpressed, "Great. Next time I need a mini-building to hide in, you'll be the first I ask."

Fuzz growled, "Then… how about this?"

_Fuzz sprinkled sparkles onto a multi-colored cat plushie and plushie became real. It walked up to Bakura and purred on his leg._

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Just one more mouth to feed."

_Fuzz changed the kitty back to a plushie and tried to think of a way to convince Bakura that he'd be good._

_Meanwhile with the Joey brigade… _

Al glanced at Fuzz, "It's kind of cute. Maybe we should get one?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "NO WAY! I'm not teaming up with something that's cute!"

Al blinked, "Oh, okay. Just a thought." Al sat quietly before saying aloud, "I wonder what this Yugi fellow is like to have such an adorable hair clone…"

_Meanwhile in the shadow realm…_

"AAAA-CHHHOOOO!" Yugi sneezed and his eyes darted around, "I've got this feeling that people have been talking about me lately… or something."

Kari looked at him, "That's crazy, you can't tell that by a sneeze."

_In the real world, Dark just cursed at Kari for stealing her favorite plushie._

"AA-CHOOO!" came from Kari. "'upid 'uper'ition," she muttered, holding her nose.

_Well that was random. The Narrator sat back and stalled for a few more minutes as the Authoress frantically tried to think of how to end the chapter without losing too many reviewers._

_Hey Hiei, could you look up 'lazy'?_

Hiei, regaining consciousness, opened the HDBWHW, "Lazy- adjective. Inactive; slothful; slow; sluggish."

_How about 'procrastination'?_

Hiei flipped a few pages, "Pro-whatever you said- noun. The habit of putting off to a future time; delaying the inevitable; being lazy…"

"I get it! I won't wait until the last second anymore!" yelled Galux before she handed the script for the end of the chapter to the Narrator.

_And she'll forget that in like… two seconds. Anyway, Fuzz finally sighed in defeat._

Fuzz sighed, "Alright, I guess-sniffle sniffle- I'm no real help to you… I'll just go find Yugi on my-hic hic- own."

_Fuzz was about to fly right out of the classroom when Bakura held him back._

Bakura's face twitched as he tried to hide a smile, "I'd hate to admit it, but you are kinda… kinda cu-cu-cu-"

_The word you're searching for is cute._

Bakura growled before smiling, "CUTE! You are cu-cute! And that could be ni-nice to have around!"

Fuzz's eyes glittered, "Really!"

Bakura nodded, "Uh-huh!" he pulled Fuzz in for a hug. Mentally Bakura could be seen banging his head on the walls of his head, 'Stupid, stupid puppy-dog eyes!'

* * *

first of all, i'm so so so so so so sorry that i haven't updated in over a week! -.- one of my other stories was deleted and i couldn't post anything before today!

now that that's been said, i'm even more soso so so so so sorry for this horrible filler chapter! i don't mind any flames regarding it, i haven't fed hiei lately. (hiei- i know, i'm starving!)

REVIEW!


	23. Fight Fire with Demon Fire

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh... or like any other anime that's in here.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three- Fight Fire with Demon Fire

_The Teacher watched the touching moment between chibi and hair clone before selecting another student to present, due to the fact that they were now one chapter behind schedule._

The Teacher nodded, "Now well have to hurry up here! Korrina! You're up! Jazlynn! You're on stand by!" Two girls with wolves on their shirts nodded, one dashing to the front, "Let's move, move, move, people!"

_Everyone looked on in suspense as to what Korrina had as her show and tell object. Fuzz had perched himself back in Bakura's hair, but was now sitting on his head to get a good view of the action._

Korrina smiled and bounced up and down on her toes, "I got somethin' really really really-"

The Teacher shouted, "Stop with the pleasantries and get on with it!"

_Korrina flashed her fangs at the Teacher._

The Teacher blinked, "N-never mind. Take your time."

Korrina smiled again and pulled out something from her pocket, "This is my Millennium Item!"

Bakura thought, 'Millennium Item? Another one?'

Hiei gave an apprehensive glance at Bakura, "Should we be worried? The last time one of these guys pulled a Millennium thingy on us we got turned chibi!"

_Hiei was conveniently forgetting that Bakura also owned several Millennium Items and had caused quite a ruckus in his day. _

The albino glared in the general direction of the Narrator, "Thanks." He muttered before patting Hiei on the shoulder, "Don't worry, now that we know how much these brats are capable of, we can handle anything they throw at us."

Fuzz crawled down Bakura's face and looked him in the eye upside down, "Are you sure? I mean Hiei got unconscious the last time-"

Bakura shut his eyes and blindly grabbed at the hair clone, "We can handle it! Besides, Hiei's always going unconscious…"

Hiei squeaked, "I can't help it! It's in my nature as a chibi fire demon!"

Bakura thought to himself again, 'Hm, this guy's kinda unreliable- but I need his fire power if I'm going to fight against… the world.'

_Little did either of them realize, Korrina's item would drive a wedge between their friendship and partnership. For it was the…_

"…Millennium Lighter!" Korrina finally pulled out the little rectangular metallic item with the Millennium symbol on it.

The Teacher gasped, "What is a little demon- I mean- preschooler doing with a lighter? Such a thing is absurd!"

_As the Teacher went to confiscate the item, Jazlynn jumped up to defend her sister._

Jazlynn growled, "Let it be, lady."

The Teacher settled in the background, "Just forget about me, pretend like I don't even exist."

Korrina saluted, "Will do!"

_Hiei watched Bakura's eyes as the glazed over orbs never left the shiny, golden item._

Hiei waved his hand in front of Bakura's face, "Bakura?"

Said-chibi's tongue hung out of his mouth as he drooled, "Pretty… fire…"

_Hiei growled at the lighter that was tearing the two of them apart. Meanwhile, all the preschoolers looked from their pushover Teacher, to Hiei and Bakura, then back to Korrina's lighter._

Korrina held the Millennium Lighter up, "This is the Millennium Lighter! It's really special: it only lights as much as it senses should be lit. Meaning, it's kid friendly! But it's still dangerous, so please little people, don't mess with lighters or matches."

_Were you worried people would say this is rated too low?_

Galux nodded, "Yeah, needed an educational thing in here."

_All the little people in the room, who knew that you don't play with matches, along with Bakura and Hiei, who lived for it, hopped around in glee._

The little demons jumped around, "What else does it do?"

Korrina shrugged, "I dunno, there's nothing _that_ special about it. Except that IT CREATES THE MOST POWERFUL FIRE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Hearing that his flame was inferior to the girl's, Hiei had to step in._

Hiei pointed at her, "You're wrong! My Dragon of the Darkness Flame is the most powerful! Right Bakura?"

_Pause._

"R-right? Bakie-kun?"

_Another pause._

"…" Bakura drooled all over the floor, flooding the Lego building made by Fuzz, "Mmm… Millennium Lighter…"

_Fueled by anger towards the inanimate object, Hiei challenged it in the only way he knew how._

"Dragon… of the Darkness… Flame!" the fire demon shouted.

Korrina accepted the fight, "Pyro… Mind… Crush!"

_All the little preschoolers watched what looked like a colorful light show as the two 'fighters' fought each other. Unfortunately, for all the times that a fire had started up in the classroom, a tiny little flame finally found its way to the curtain and multiplied to about a billion before someone noticed._

"AAAHHH! FIRE!" came from the bathroom, where No L had just come out.

_Of course, since he'd been gone for a few chapters, the other preschoolers figured he was just admiring the fight and not their beloved building being destroyed. The fire continued licking along, everybody completely comatose to the situation until someone else shouted._

"THE SCHOOL'S ON FIRE!" came another voice in the flames, "EVERYBODY OUT!"

Everybody started panicking, including Korrina, "He-help! I can't… control it… anymore!"

Hiei's eyes widened as Korrina's attack weakened and started to backfire on her, "NO! Hold on!"

_It didn't matter if Korrina could hold on for Hiei to help her, because the Millennium Lighter's attack swallowed her up._

Bakura grabbed Hiei's arm, "Let's go!"

_Our two heroes were the last out of the building, which was good because the rest of the building collapsed._

The Teacher shook her head, "I wonder… if insurance covers this."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	24. A Walk Down Memory Lane

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh... or many of the other things in this story. wow.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four- A Walk Down Memory Lane

_Welp, let's just say that nobody was really that distraught over the whole 'school burning down' thing._

The Teacher shrugged, "At least I've got my waitress job."

The preschoolers ran and jumped up and down on the ashes, "YEA! Bu-bye, stinky ugly building!"

Hiei glanced sadly at the smoke, "Poor Korrina. My only real opponent in so long a time."

Bakura shrugged, "Can't be that great an opponent; she sent herself to the Shadow Realm."

_Ignoring the angry glares from the fire demon, Bakura pouted at the ashes._

Fuzz crawled out of Bakura's hair, where he'd been hiding, "You're thinking about the Millennium Lighter, aren't you?"

Bakura growled at Fuzz, "I _was_, until a certain someone opened his cute little mouth."

Fuzz put his hands to his face, "I have a cute little mouth?" After a minute of purring over his cute face, Fuzz steered the conversation back on topic, "Why do you want that Lighter, anyway? You've got Hiei! He's your friend! He's _better_ than some stupid inanimate object!"

"Yeah, well…" Bakura kicked at the ashes, "It doesn't matter anymore since that thing either got sent to the shadow realm too, or got burnt to a crisp."

Turning to the Teacher, Bakura asked sarcastically, "So does this mean school's done?"

Jazlynn got in front of the albino, "We can't be done yet! You said I could show my show-and-tell thingy and I'm gonna show it!"

The Teacher shrugged, "Fine, we technically do have another half hour or so."

_The Teacher organized the preschoolers on the playground, which had also had the unfortunate opportunity to get burned down too._

Kaiba looked at where the slide used to be and held back a sob, "I barely got to play on it… Joey-friend!"

Joey gagged as his puppy hugged him tightly, completely distraught, "There, there."

_Joey, dear, sweet, conniving Joey, took the opportunity to put Kaiba's collar back on, along with a pair of doggy ears and a tail so he'd stay in character._

"There, there," Joey patted Kaiba's back to comfort his mutt.

_Anyway, back to the action…_

Jazlynn hopped to the top of the highest pile of ashes so everyone could see her, "Everybody! My turn to present!"

_Jazlynn pulled a necklace out of her shirt that had an extremely long chain to it and a little hourglass. Yes… every Harry Potter fan could recognize a mile away (unless they were blind) that it was…_

"My Time Turner!" Jazlynn said proudly, actually handing it around the group, "My mommy bought it off Ebay. It's supposed to be the real one, but I can't get it to work right."

Bakura leaned over to Hiei, as usual, "What's-"

Hiei however had already found it, "The Time Turner- noun. A little trinket from the ever-popular Harry Potter series. By turning back and forth, the user(s) can go back and possibly forwards, HDBWHW's author cannot recall, in time."

Hiei closed his book, "That is what you wanted right?" he got up close with puppy dog eyes to match Fuzz's, "I'm not useless? You'll keep me?"

Bakura blinked, "Yes. Maybe a little. There's a possibility either way."

_Hiei scrunched up his face at Bakura's lack of care towards him at the moment and almost missed passing the Time Turner around._

Hiei grunted, "Hn."

_Hiei handed it automatically to Bakura, pouting. Bakura looked happy; he liked hourglass-type thingies._

Bakura shook it a little, "Hm, wonder how it works." Inadvertently, he held the Time Turner close to his chest and Millennium Items.

_Unfortunately, the Millennium Magic in the items was just enough to get the Time Turner up and running. As Bakura was turning it again, he felt someone pulling him backwards and a jolt pulling him every which way._

"AAAHHHH!"

_Bakura gasped at his surroundings. It was the preschool! Completely un-burnt down!_

Bakura looked at the tiny hourglass, "It really worked!"

Fuzz peeped out of Bakura's hair, "Bakie-kun… where are we?"

Bakura stared up, "I think we should be asking… _when_ are we."

Fuzz leapt out of Bakura's hair and flew to the window, "Oh my gosh! Bakie-kun! You have to see this!"

_Irked at the nickname that Hiei had called him by coming from Fuzz's mouth, Bakura made his way to the window. Ducking when he got close he pulled Fuzz down by him._

"It's still Korrina's show-and-tell time!" Bakura looked in again, seeing the Teacher's head blocking part of his view.

Fuzz rose again too, "You're right."

_They watched Hiei challenge Korrina to a fight._

Bakura gasped, "The Millennium Lighter! We can get it now!"

_Bakura moved to retrieve the item, but was stopped by Fuzz._

"We can't do that!" the little ball of cuteness shook his head, "If you saw yourself… you'd think you were going crazy!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Pish. I _already_ knew that."

_Fuzz held Bakura still._

"I can't let you!" Fuzz remained firm, "I can't let you lose your friendship with Hiei over it!"

_At that time, the fire had begun going unnoticed by the pair of time travelers, until it began ripping through the wall._

Bakura glanced in, "Somebody's going to say it's a fire right?"

Fuzz shrugged, "I dunno, it doesn't look like anybody could. They'd have to be standing-"

"Right where we are!" Bakura hopped into the burning building, "THE SCHOOL'S ON FIRE! EVERYBODY OUT!"

_Fuzz watched as the preschoolers noticed the flames and began escaping and patted Bakura on the shoulder._

"That was really good Bakie-kun. You saved them," Fuzz looked sympathetic, "It's too bad you can't get the Millennium Lighter like you wanted-" Fuzz looked around, noticing Bakura's absence.

Bakura returned to Fuzz's view, running through the wall of fire, carrying the Millennium Lighter, "Like heck I can't. Let's get out of here."

_The pair managed to escape just like everyone else and jumped into the bushes behind the once-playground._

Fuzz sat quietly, "Now we just have to wait for _that _you to activate the hourglass and switch places with… us."

Bakura nodded, "Makes perfect sense."

_Thankfully, Hiei, Bakura and Fuzz had sat close to the bushes for the group thing. Bakura looked a little sadly at Hiei._

Bakura looked at the Lighter, "I suppose I shouldn't use this, if it's going to ruin Hiei's and mine friendship."

Fuzz patted Bakura's forehead, "That's right, Bakie-kun."

Bakura ran his thumb over the Millennium symbol, "Well, I guess I'll keep it for my collection."

_As Bakura stuck the item into his pocket, Fuzz poked him._

"Almost time!" Fuzz chirped cheerfully, holding the Time Turner in his little fist.

Bakura ever so quietly waded through the ashes of the playground to where _he_ was. "Let's finish this up," he murmured, before pulling himself backwards as the Time Turner took the other Bakura back.

_Well, that was confusing to write._

Hiei looked beside himself, "Bakie-kun?"

Bakura put on a goofy look, scratching the back of his head, "Yes Hiei?"

Hiei bit his lip, "I'm sowwy for being so drama king. Will you forgive me?" his bottom lip wavered.

Bakura's lip shook too, "Aww! I wanted you to forgive me! I is so sowwy!"

_As Jazlynn asked for her Time Turner back, Hiei and Bakura hugged, their friendship renewed, which was good because they'd need their teamwork to fight off the next challenges… whatever they're supposed to be._

* * *

this has got to be my longest chappie for this by far. (hiei- probably the longest it'll ever be, remember this moment.) thank you, my muse.

i really can't think of anything else... so just REVIEW and come back next chapter, i might do something special for chapter 25 or something weird like that.

edit: since i can't update for a week (stupid-deletion-stupid), i'll be sending out a special picture for the people who reviewed here and give me their email addy. it's ultra kawaii: it's got bakura, hiei and fuzz (or it will) and i'll be sending it out within the week.

remember... REVIEW!


	25. I Knew It Wasn't Natural

i'm so so so sorry this is out so late. please don't flame me for being slow!

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh, fma, yuyu, or furbies.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five- I Knew It Wasn't Natural

_The Shadow Realm heaved a sigh as another soul was tossed into it._

"Erggg," the Shadow Realm sighed.

_Um, anyway, Korrina flopped onto a navy blue cloud next to the other misfits._

Ed jumped into the air, "AAH! Something fell out of the sky!"

Blob patted him on the shoulder with his branch, "It happens all the time, yo. You'll get used to it."

_Yugi grabbed a stick that he found, not one of Blob's, and poked the new item with it._

Korrina growled, "Stop. Poking."

Yugi's eyes widened, "Oooh, it talks! Let's keep it!"

Kari knelt down beside Korrina, "Hey! You're one of those wolf-girls, like me!" she hugged the girl tightly.

Korrina wriggled out of her grasp, "Where am I?"

Blobulu waved it's little arms around a lot, "Do moo, play with me, ddrreeee dreeee, ki ki ki!"

Blob traslated, "Little guy said you are in an alternate dimension of time and space where there is immense dark energy and power and he wants to play a game of hide and seek with you and Kuriboh later."

_Satisfied with the answer she got, Korrina reminised about her fight._

"I wonder how everybody else is doing. I'll bet the Teacher died in the fire," she grinned sadistically for a second before retaining some poise.

Kari, Blob, Blobulu and Ed sat forward, "FIRE! Were you fighting Bakura!"

Korrina shook her head, "No, that fire-demon guy."

"The one who keeps getting knocked unconscious?" thought Blob.

Korrina nodded, "Yup, that one."

_Getting fed up that everyone was fawning over Korrina, Yugi pushed his way to the center of attention._

"Hey…" Yugi paused, "I don't really care! The point is, we need to find a way to stop our enemy, Bakura!"

_The rest of them raised their eyebrows._

Kari rolled her head to one side, "But Bakura didn't send you to the Shadow Realm… the Authoress did."

Yugi pouted, "Yeah… but he attacked me with smoothie batter! He dishonored me terribly!"

_And conveniently enough, Yugi has forgotten that Bakura also took the Millennium Puzzle._

Yugi shrugged, "Um, that too."

Korrina gasped, "Hey! You're Yugi!" she stared harder before shaking her head, "Not as cute as Fuzz."

_Shocked to hear his kawaii face was inferior to somebody else's, Yugi demanded to know who she was talking about. _

Yugi stood with his hands on his hips, "Who are you talking about? What Fuzz?"

"Fuzz! He's one of your Yugi hair clones!" Korrina said happily.

_A look of horror came on Yugi's face at the sound of 'Yugi hair clone'._

"Ohhh, I _knew_ giving my hair away to rabid fangirls was a bad idea!" Yugi tried banging his head on the wall, but since there was none, he sort of did a mid-air summersault before falling on his butt, "Ow."

Kari stared at Yugi sitting there in slight pain, "So… you were saying? About beating Bakura?"

_At that moment, Yugi put two and two together and grinned evilly. Well, as evil as Yugi can be._

Yugi grinned and pointed to the sky in triumph, "Aha! The perfect scheme!"

Blobulu looked expectantly, "Feed me?"

"Yugi hair clones!" Yugi felt so proud, "The solution to defeat any enemy!"

Blob nodded, then thought, "Except Yomi, cuz he's blind."

Yugi paused and thought too, "Yeah."

_Another awkward pause._

Yugi broke the silence, "So should we try it?"

Korrina's eyebrows rose, "Try breeding your hair?" she shrugged, "Okay."

_Everyone began plucking out Yugi's hair._

Yugi tried holding down his remaining hair, "Hey! Leave me with something up there!"

_Obeying his request, the other Shadow Realm refuges respectfully left some of Yugi's hair on his head. Surprisingly, all the hair left was black._

Kari and Korrina stared dumbly at the not so outrageous hair color on Yugi.

Yugi yelled frustratedly, "What? It's my natural color!"

Ed nodded with his chin in his hands, "Yeah, I never once believed that thing," he gestured towards Yugi's old hair strands, "…was real."

Blobulu and Kuriboh both stared, "Kurrrie."

"I'm bored once with hair dye next to me and I pay for it the rest of my life," Yugi shook his head.

_The crew, getting over the shock that Yugi's hair really was a natural color to begin with, they had Ed create water to feed them with and soon a herd of hair clones were formed._

"AH-HA!" Yugi laughed hysterically, "VICTORY SHALL BE MINE! WITH MY ARMY… I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

Blob waved his arm at Yugi, "Yo, but how do we get _out _of here?"

Yugi blinked, "That part's still in progress."

* * *

please oh please let me say, i'm so so sorry for not updating! it really stunk and well, yeah that's all i can say.

next: since i couldn't update for so long, the super special picture for this chapter was sent to the people who reviewed last chapter who i had email addresses for, which were the following: Pocky, WolfSisterJazlynn, WolfSisterKorrina, animekitty47, oreosarecool, Hikari Ookami, Atem's Queen of the Nile, rabidmutantkitty and Dreammistress Jade. if you didn't get one and would like it, put your email in a review and tell me you do (i can't read minds and my hacking skills are in the negatives).

may i just share a story here? well, my friend pooh (aka aquarious3211) went to germany for a whole month! she asked me a few times what she could bring back from germany and i wasn't really sure. she came back just recently and we were talking on messenger when she mentioned seeing a bakura look-alike. O.o i freaked and said no way but she said that except for his hair not being totally gravity defiant and not as anorexic as his, he looked like bakura! he even had the grin. i begged for a picture, but she said she had no time to get it and i cried. i knew i should have asked her to bring back a Bakura!

anybody meet that description by any chance?

that's all i can think of right now... so just REVIEW!


	26. The Power of Voodoo

oooooohhh, i updated again. kewl.

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh, yuyu hakusho, fma, spongebob, barbie (thank god) or pretty much anything else.

to all girls reading this: i KNOW not every girl loves barbie dolls (i am one of the many who couldn't care less), just go along with this!

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six- The Power of Voodoo

_As Jazlynn got back her Time Turner, the Teacher looked dismal that there was still time to do yet another show and tell._

The Teacher groaned, "Do I have to? I don't wanna."

_We have an obligation to continue this story as the authoress sees fit, and she wants another show and tell._

"Fine, whatever," the Teacher sighed as she picked a random kid.

_The next little demon was a small girl in a cutesy dress carrying a bag._

"Hello!" said the little girl, "My fwiends call me Spongie, cuz I really like Spongebob…"

Bakura cringed, "Oh please Ra, don't let there be any of that nautical nonsense."

"…but my mom has officially forbidden me taking any of the aforementioned merchandise out of the house, for fear it will lose its price value," Spongie looked disappointed, "so I brought my old Barbie dolls instead."

The girls fawned over the mini-mannequinn items, "Oooh!"

_All the girls flocked to the bag of dolls Spongie had and started affecionately playing with them. Naturally, none of the boys even moved and some tried to blend in with the dirt around them so they wouldn't have to touch the disgusting, girly dolls._

Spongie bounced around happily, "There's plenty for everybody to play!" she reached into her bag and pulled out four or five and handed them to Bakura, "Here!"

_Bakura blinked._

Confused, the albino pointed to the offending items, "What the heck am I supposed to do with those?"

_Bakura slowly poked at the dolls, withdrawing his hand as soon as he touched them, fearing that he'd catch some crazy girl-disease._

Hiei opened the HDBWHW to a page and read, "Play with them. Cherish them. Sing to them. See Aqua," Hiei did so.

"Play?" asked Bakura.

Hiei tried singing some of the words, "I'm a… barbie girl… in a barbie… wo-o-orld." He skimmed the rest, "'Undress me everywhere'! What kind of lyrics are we teaching our future generations!"

"Play?" Bakura asked again.

_Bakura's face lit up when he got an idea how he could 'play' with the dolls._

"Play…" Bakura grew a sadistic smile.

_With his quick skillful hands, Bakura mutilated the dolls until one resembled Joey, another Kaiba along with an Authoress and a Narrator one._

Hiei was looking away from his dictionary when he saw his best friend's handywork, "Whatcha doing?"

Bakura didn't look up, "Makin' voodoo dolls." He said as though it was the most natural thing in the world, "Wanna see if they work?"

Hiei shrugged, "Sure." He pinched the Narrator's doll.

_The Narrator patted his cheek whilst speaking in third person. Ouch! Where'd that come from!_

Bakura laughed, "Cool." He then proceeded to poke the Joey doll in the eyes.

Joey fell over holding his eyes, "Owie! Kaiba-pup!"

Kaiba ran over to Joey, "Joey-friend!"

_At that moment, Bakie-kun took hold of Kaiba's doll and shoved his head into the ground._

Kaiba flipped upside down into the ashes, "MMmmmmm!" he mumbled.

Joey yelled out, "Kaiba!" with Al running around the two in an 8 pattern, acting crazy.

Spongie stomped up to Bakura, "What are you doing to my dolls!"

_Bakura ignored her and went for the Authoress doll._

"Don't you…" Galux made to catch him, but Bakura tickled her doll, "Hahaha! S-stop! Haha!"

Spongie kept stomping around on the ground, having a fit, "Stop! Stop!"

_As Bakura abandoned Galux's doll and- ow- went for- ow- the Narrator's- ow!- aka… mine! Ow! Stop it! Ow! _

Galux got over her tickle attack and rolled up her sleeves, "Looks like it's up to me!"

_Running through the crowds of the hectic little preschoolers, the Authoress bravely went to where no Authoress should ever have to go: the front lines!_

Galux bravely grabbed the dolls away, "I'm sorry. I'm all for fun and chaotic games, but this is too much."

_With her mad writing powers, she zapped the dolls and they were no longer voodooed._

The preschoolers pouted, "Aw, we were just having fun…"

Bakura mumbled, "Party pooper."

"Stupid writer person!" Hiei ran up close to her, but she snapped at him a little, making him cower.

Galux shook her head, "There is such a thing as _too much_ of a good thing."

The Teacher sighed, "So… what do we do next?"

Galux pondered, "Hm… I don't know…"

_This whole _writing_ thing is new to you, isn't it?_

* * *

hur, my narrator's so mean to me at times... sobsob.

i guess that's all i can blab about here. i think next chapter's going to be filler: is there anything uber random that people want to happen? (something that would leave no plot-residue behind?)

REVIEW!


	27. Totally Pointless

alright, i will admit this chapter is horrendous, and i really don't expect people to like it... it's randomer than the rest.

this chapter's really unfair to people who have actually waited to see what happened next, in my opinion, but i needed to do this because frankly, my brain's been busted for awhile and i needed something to get the kinks out with.

to be nice, i'll tell you exactly what happens here, so you can be spared and just skip to the next chapter: scene changes to restaurant that teacher works at, ed and al go back to FMA world. yup, that's about it. now if you want to know how it took 1055 words for me to get that little bit out, read... if you dare.

disclaimer: i don't own yugioh or yuyu hakusho or like, anything.

* * *

thou hast been warned...

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven- Totally Pointless

_Galux sat on the grass surrounding the once-preschool with a pen and notebook in her hands. _

Bakura chucked a rock at Joey's head, who dodged, "This is so boring… do we really need to sit around the entire time she's trying to brainstorm?"

Galux threw a piece of paper at him, "Yes. What if I come up with something to write and you're all out eating?"

Hiei shrugged, "Life goes on."

_What takes you so long to do anything? _

"I can't help it!" the Authoress put down her pen, much to everyone's dismay, "I need a process to get things to happen in here! Things can't just happen so randomly!"

_Even if this fic wasn't already random enough: No-bo-dy ca-res. _

Galux shrugged and took her place back in the Authoress/Narrator booth, "For starters, we'll change the scene. How's about going to the Teacher's other job site?"

Bakura laughed, "She actually has a life outside of here!"

_The Teacher huffed as the entire scenario changed to a restaurant and everyone's clothes turned into waiter and waitress clothes. _

Hiei tugged on his bowtie thingy, "Why are we dressed like this?"

The authoress smiled, "Because you all look so cute! And you're all gonna be working…"

"Hur?"

Galux clapped her hands together, "Yup! You guys are gonna be entertainment while doing your show-and-tell thingies! It'll impress the customers by proving that the younger generations can multi-task!"

_Cricket. Cricket. _

"I know, horrible, but since you don't have a building anymore, it's kinda pointless to keep doing stuff here," Galux kicked the dirt under her feet.

Bakura cracked his knuckles, "Alright… let's get to work-"

_But the Authoress put her foot down. _

Galux stomped on Bakura's foot, "Not yet. I've still got some things to accomplish during this mock chapter before we go back to the real story," she flipped through her notes, "Now I'm gonna send Al back to his own world and/or plotline…"

"What!" Al stuttered, "Why me!"

Galux patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it's nothing personal. I just keep forgetting to write you in here and it's easier than writing a complicated explanation of you leaving."

"Um… okay," Al waved, "Bye, guys!"

_Galux zapped him back to the world of the Full and Metal and returned to her work. _

Hiei nudged her, "Aren't you gonna send Ed back too?"

_…_

"Nah."

_…_

Galux sighed, "Fine, Ed goes back too."

_Suddenly in the shadow realm, Ed mysteriously disappeared. _

Yugi gasped, "Ah! Ed mysteriously disappeared!"

Kari glanced up from the floor, "Hm… yeah, he did."

_Back at the authoress construction site…_

"Okay, so what else happens?" continued Hiei.

Galux went searching through her bag, "Now that I've done all I wanted, it's time to wing it so this chapter's just as long as others I've written."

_Said Authoress pulled out a list and started reading from it. _

"Okay, first off, Blade-Fairy asked when Marik would be in the story. We'll have him stay here for the rest of the chapter so he gets his exposure."

_Everyone watched a chibi Marik come out and sit by Bakura, Hiei and Fuzz. _

Marik waved, "Hi!"

"Next," continued Galux, "Dreammistress Jade and rabidmutantkitty both requested things with spoons in them. We'll combine the two together." She pointed to her right, "Here comes Inuyasha _on_ a flying spoon, _while_ brushing his teeth with TOOTHPASTE!"

_A jet propelled spoon that held said-dog demon on it flew from the direction Galux pointed from outside the restaurant. He was trying his hardest to brush his teeth like he was supposed to, but couldn't manage to even get the toothpaste on the brush. _

"ERG! STUPID… ERGGG!" he flew by with the paste on his face.

Marik blinked, "That's something you don't see everyday."

"Komyo Komoru suggested that random reviewers show up and say stuff," Galux scratched her chin, "I suppose a few would work."

_Komyo Komoru popped into the room and hopped up and down happily. _

KK said, while hopping, "Yea! Mine got picked!"

_With that, two reviewers came out. Dragon shadow picked up a forgotten Barbie doll and started bashing it on the table. _

"DIE BARBIE, DIE DIE DIE!" the zany reviewer chucked the Barbie out the door, high into the sky where it hit Inu-kun still floating around, "HA! IN YOUR FACE BARBIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he/she cleared their throat, "Sorry, just had an evil moment."

_The other reviewer, Atem's Queen of the Nile, was playing around with knifes, forks and otherwise sharp pointy objects that shouldn't be handled by small children. _

Atem's Queen muttered, "Who to kill, who to kill… I know, the Narrator!"

_Eeeps! Take my authoress, not me! _

Galux snapped her fingers and the two reviewers vanished, "Eeehmm, I think that's enough of that. Now for Hiei's Little Shadow Spinner who wanted this earlier… Pocky and Hiei, go ahead."

_Hiei grunted and gave Pocky a quick kiss. _

Hiei's Little Shadow Spinner popped into the room, "SQUEEEE!" she popped out.

Hiei wiped off his lips on his sleeve, "Don't worry, I'll live." He sat down with his friends.

"For Hikari Ookami, here's a mini-cebu for Fuzz to go play with," Galux pulled a little cage out of her pocket and let out what looked like a very, very small waterbuffalo.

"AWWWWW!" Fuzz huggled his new friend, "I'll call him Buuy! Let's go take over Townsville!"

_Both flew off and the entire story paused for about ten minutes when Fuzz alone returned. _

"What happened?" asked Marik, curious as to why only one came back.

Fuzz shrugged, "We tried taking over the town with our uber cuteness, but the PowerPuff Girls caught Buuy, and banished me from there."

_Makes perfect sense. Before Galux even had to announce him, the Pink Panther walked into the scene. _

Bakura watched the Pink Panther do some sign language, "What's he saying?"

Marik patted Bakura on the head, "He's saying it's the end of the chapter, so I've gotta go now…"

_Bakura leapt into Marik's arms, not wanting him to leave. _

Bakura bear hugged Marik, screetching, "I don' wan' you ta leave! I don' wan' you ta leave!"

_He's gotta, otherwise we can't finish up this arc yet! _

Bakura reluctantly let go, "Fine."

_This has been the most random ending to a chapter that this Narrator has had to finish in… in a long while. _

* * *

that was so painful. at least i've got the next chapter ready... so i won't get lynched... 

review?


	28. A Pinch of Salt

i swear on my life, this is much better than last chapter. not as confuzzling for those who can't take randomness.

disclaimer- i don't own yugioh, yuyu hakusho, whatever...

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight- A Pinch of Salt

_Well, it seems that in all her haste and chaos last chapter, the Authoress managed to forget to 'teleport' Kaiba and Joey to the restaurant._

Kaiba blinked at the now empty lot, "Um… where'd they go?"

Joey scratched his chin in thought, "It looks as though they've deserted us…"

"NOOOOOO!" Kaiba yelled in agony, "We were so close to catching Bakura! Why! WHY!"

_Joey however, would not be deterred from his goal._

"We know where they're going… so all we have to do is go there!" Joey said brilliantly.

Kaiba stuck out his tongue, "All we know is that we were going to the teacher's job…"

Joey paused and thought, "Hm… now if I was a preschool teacher… where would I work?"

_Well, Joey's question had a simple answer, though for the sake of this story that _should_ have been scrapped, they'll just have to figure out on their own. For the answer is: the pathetically, underpaying La Grosse Café!_

Bakura cringed at the cheesy-ness of the place, though surprised that there were actual, paying customers in it, "It's too pink… and ugly."

The Teacher hit him over the head with a menu, "Too bad! Now all you little kiddies get to work raking in the potential customers before my boss notices!"

_As she shuffled off, all the little demons got together and voted someone new go show and tell._

A little girl with blondie-hair and kawaii eyes stood up on a stage where people could see her, "HI! My name's Saku-chan, and I'll be doing a show-and-tell to keep your brains occupied from the horrible food you're eating!"

_As several attendees carefully pushed away their plates of food, Saku-chan reached into her bag and pull out a longish stick thing with material around it and a handle, something all of us refer to as a…_

"Umbrella!" Saku-chan said happily, "I love my umbrella, it's pretty in pink, and purple, and lilac, and magenta, and lavender…"

_As Saku-chan continued listing all possible shades of pink and purple, Bakura looked at the device curiously._

Bakura poked Hiei, "What's that?"

Before Hiei could look it up, Fuzz was sifting through the HDBWHW, "Umbrella, noun. Used to protect people from rain, snow, sunlight, etc. Made from wood or metal, with a lot of material to block said items."

Hiei watched Fuzz close the book, "Sounds pretty boring to me."

Bakura reached up and grabbed the umbrella from Saku-chan, "Maybe if I _open_ it…"

_Obviously, since Bakura hadn't seen an umbrella back in Egypt, he wasn't aware of the deadly superstition of opening an umbrella indoors._

The albino snapped the umbrella open and lifted it over his head, "Hm… nope, you're right, Hiei. It's pretty boring."

_Everyone stared transfixed at Bakura, looking from him to the umbrella in fear._

Saku-chan pointed at him, mouth open, aghast, "You… opened the umbrella…"

Bakura blinked, "So?"

Saku-chan kept pointing, "You opened the umbrella!"

"Yes, we covered that fact…" Bakura rolled his eyes.

Saku-chan shook her head back and forth, yelling, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO OPEN THE UMBRELLA INDOORS! YOU BAKA! YOU'LL HAVE BAD LUCK!"

Bakura looked confused, "I will?"

_Bakura was puzzled as to how a person could have bad luck from opening a strange contraption indoors, but was nonetheless distraught that he was to have bad luck when his life already seemed to reek onions._

Bakura's eyes went wide and he ran around the room, freaking out, "I'MGONNADIE,I'MGONNADIE,I'MGONNADIE!" he paused, "AGAIN!" and continued running around the room.

Fuzz and Hiei reached out and grabbed Bakura's sleeves, "Calm down!" they yelled together.

Bakura had cute little tears in his eyes, "What am I gonna do…"

Fuzz let go and flew in front of Bakura's face, "You'll get through this! There's all sorts of remedies of superstitions like this!"

_To prove his point, Fuzz flew over to a table and picked up the salt container, giving it to Bakura._

When Fuzz did so, he explained, "Throw a pinch of this over your shoulder! It'll protect you from the evil demons that cause bad luck!"

_Bakura shrugged and tried it. After walking across the room and tripping ten times, it was determined that it didn't work._

Bakura pouted, "It didn't work. Now what?"

Hiei grabbed the saltshaker and took the top off, "Maybe you didn't use enough!"

_Hiei enthusiastically threw a ton of it over Bakura's shoulder and on Bakura, causing the thief to sneeze. _

Hiei blinked, "Maybe not."

Cat leapt forward, "Of course not! That's not how you get rid of bad luck!" she pulled out BYB hot sauce and poured it in a glass, "You just drink this in one gulp and you'll be fine!"

_Bakura stared uneasily at the hot sauce, but decided he had nothing to lose and downed it in one swallow._

"BWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Of course, by 'nothing to lose' he was clearly exempting his taste buds._

Bakura hopped around like a crazy man, the customers nodding at their entertainment, before dunking himself in a sink full of water, "AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…" came the waterlogged sound of relief from the albino.

Cat smiled, "Did it work?"

* * *

aw, i just burned off Bakura's tongue... poor boy. :) i'll have to make it up to him.

i do have three more people on here who i'll be putting in: aquarious3211, oreosarecool, and Chibi-Becca-Chan. anybody else wanna have their one chapter of fame? if i don't find new blood, i'll need to use people around at school... bleh, creativity lossage... hopefully, i'll have time to write and post before school; i have only one full week of summer vacation left!

REVIEW!


	29. The Bad Luck Curse

disclaimer- HAHA! I own my CAT! ...other than that, nothing really.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine- The Bad Luck Curse 

_After last chapter's excursion, Bakura stomped angrily over to Cat, still dripping wet from dunking his head in the sink. _

"You… you…" Bakura threateningly pointed his finger at Cat.

_Unfortunately, Bakura's bad luck was still in effect, because he tripped on the soapbar that had fallen on the floor when Bakura had pretty much thrown himself into the sink._

Bakura cried uncharacteristically, "Whahahaha! I still have my bad luck!"

Hiei scratched his chin, "What's another way to get rid of the bad luck curse?"

_Fuzz again opened the HDBWHW, which now appears that it's proper name is FDBWHW, for Fuzz's Definition Booklet of Words in Human World, seeing as how Fuzz has been using it a bit lately._

However, regardless of name, Fuzz read, "One of the suggested ways of ridding yourself of the bad luck curse is to sprinkle ashes on your head, rain dance around a circular object and say 'Fuzz is the bestest'."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "'Fuzz is the bestest'?"

Fuzz shrugged, "Okay, I made that part up, but the rest of it is right out of here!" he pointed to a finely written section.

_Conveniently at that moment, a chef burned some food to a crisp and was about to throw out the ashes._

Bakura gasped, intercepting him, "Gimme those!" he threw the black crud on his hair, his hair now resembling a dalmation's fur. Hurriedly, he ran to a table and circled 'round it, "Blehbleh bleh, gimme rain! Um... lotsa rain! Pretty, pretty... please?"

_Well, the rain dance theory didn't work any better than the salt or the hot sauce. Did anybody think it would?_

As Bakura danced around, some ashes fell in his eyes, causing him to howl out in pain, "OWWIE!" he pointed angrily at the sky, "She's out to get me!"

Hiei blinked, "Who?"

Bakura growled, "What? You can't think of who's causing me pain!"

The fire demon thought, "Um... the rain goddess?"

_Bakura sighed, feeling the argument not even to be worth the unlucky words that would come out of his mouth._

Fuzz shrugged, "Maybe there's something else in here…" he looked back at the remedies and found some sticky notes with ones from reviewers, "Hmm, dragon shadow said to stand on your head and belch… wanna try?"

Bakura groaned, "Why not! It sounds like crack, but hey, if it gets rid of my bad luck, let's do it!"

_Many of the little preschoolers helped Bakura steady himself on the wall doing a headstand._

The hungry patrons watched as Bakura went through several facial expressions, before, "BBBUUUUUURRRRPP!"

Hiei scrunched up his face, "How are you now, Bakie-kun?"

Bakura winced as he flopped onto his side into a pile of salt from last chapter, "ACCHOOO! -sniff- Not any better."

"Hm," Fuzz found another, "Well, Dreammistress Jade says that what you really should do is the chicken dance in front of an audience of thirteen people, yell 'HI HO LYLA', eat two small carrot sticks and jump over a white cat…"

Bakura stomped over to Fuzz, bumping his toe every two steps, "NO WAY! THAT'D NEVER WORK!"

Fuzz pouted, "You gotta do something, Bakie-kun! If you don't, you'll be unlucky for the rest of your life… um, afterlife!"

_Since Bakura just had to get rid of his bad luck and since he really had no say in what happened from chapter to chapter, he grunted disdainfully._

"Hiei, Fuzz, Cat, Bunny, Pocky, Kitty, Jade, Izil, Jazlynn, Dark, Spongie, Saku-chan, Amy! Watch me!" Bakura lowered his head and winced, "And may Ra be with Dreammistress Jade should this not work."

_A bouncing song started up on the radio in the background, conveniently enough._

"I dun wanna be a chicken, I dun wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!" CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! "I dun wanna be a chicken, I dun wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt!" CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! Bakura began singing 'du-du-du-du' as he twirled with each of them, before: "HI HO LYLA!"

Hiei clapped excitedly, "Hi didley dee! A demon's life for me!"

_Hurriedly, Bakura snatched two carrot sticks from a person's meal and downed them in seconds. Just as he was jumping up and down for no apparent reason, the authoresses's cat ran under his feet._

Galux dragged the feline off the stage, "FLIP! Don't get in the way!"

_Everyone looked on expectantly._

"Did it work?" asked a random customer, trying to ignore the rather evil looking food on his plate.

Bakura bit his lip very hard before laughing triumphantly, "HAHA! I didn't cut my lip! I'm cured!" he danced around happily.

Fuzz raised an eyebrow, "What kind of test is that?"

Dreammistress Jade spoke softly from her reviewer's seat, "Shhh. At least he's not at my neck for making him look like a fool."

* * *

I'm so tired. It's my junior year of high school and it truly is the hardest (especially with teachers who can't teach). And my tiredness means I'm more likely to be completely lazy and not think when I'm at home... boooo. Dat stinks. Sehr schleckt (that's such a cool word). I don't think I really need ideas at this time as much as I need some peace of mind (or some piece of mind, either is good).

Oh, and I really do have a cat named Flip. She's really sweet and friendly and OLD and she has the cutest meows and purrs. Though she can be a stupid, little, pukey cat when she puts her mind to it. (Flip- Meow!)And now she's happy because I gave her a shout out on the net and has gone back to napping on a pillow.

...And if anybody is interested, I have a new fic which is a Yugioh parody of the anime Spiral. Even if you don't really know what Spiral's about or don't care about spoilers, go and check it out. It written pretty much the same styleas Smoothie and it's even got my Narrator (Narrator- and I'm still paid nothing!). Um, yeah. That's all.

Pwetty please review?


	30. Get Ready to DAAANCE!

Anybody else scared that I've now updated TWICE in less than a week?

disclaimer- I don't own Yuugiou, Yuyu Hakusho, the Chicken Dance, the rights to DDR, Winnie the Pooh, um... nothing really. But I do have my own DDR dance pad. (smirk)

* * *

Chapter Thirty- Get Ready to DAAANCE!

_The entire restaurant, which still primarily consisted of little rugrats, erupted into applause at Bakura's antics._

"Wonderful! Encore, encore!" clapped some of the 'audience'.

Bakura blinked and groaned, "They want me to get _more_ bad luck?"

_One of the customers in the booths who turned out to be a random reviewer stood up and waved enthusiastically._

Random reviewer number 361 yelled, "No, we wanna see some more dancing! I personally dug that Chicken Dance, y'know."

_Oooh, dancing. On a side note, the Narrator has two left feet and has definitely stepped on his/her share of other people so he/she really must be avoided at all costs._

Galux rubbed her feet from where she was sitting, "He/she's not lying."

_Yes well, thankfully one of the preschoolers had a show and tell object that could lessen the chances of foot-stomping pain._

Another little girl jumped up on the stage, "HI! My name's Pooh because I love Winnie the Pooh! Always have. Always will." Little Pooh had tiny stars in her eyes.

Fuzz fluttered around everyone's heads, "What's this super-secret cool thingy that will help us appease the customers' demands of dancing?"

"It is…" Pooh pulled out a large mat and electronic device, "DDR!"

…

"YEA! DDR! DDR!" chanted the mob of peoples.

Bakura's face twitched.

…

_You know you want to ask._

The albino turned to his two friends, "What is DDR?"

Hiei pulled out the book and opened it to the D's, "DDR an abbreviation for Dance Dance Revolution, the popular dance game. Involves using your feet and stomping on the dance pad as arrows on a TV screen dictate."

_Bakura watched Pooh set up the PlayStation2 and system in interest._

"_Dance Dance Revolution!_" said the crazy man on the game.

_Bakura really didn't know what Hiei had meant by 'arrows on the TV screen' but he soon realized from watching Pooh that if he stomped on enough buttons at once, he'd probably hit one of the ones he was supposed to get._

"Left! Right! Up, Up! Down, Down! _Hey, you're really good!_" said the machine.

Hiei looked impressed, "Wow, the thingy talked to you!"

Pooh zoned out though until she finished.

"_A! Wow, it's a new record!_"

"Oooh," Bakura started zoning out.

Pooh grabbed him and slapped his face, "Stop that! We don't want you to get an epileptic shock! Now," she stomped on a few buttons, "Here, do this song, it's easy."

Bakura stepped into the middle circle and watched intently, reading, "_You will be using your feet to play this game._ No duh, it is called **Dance Dance** Revolution."

Kopf emerged from the group of preschoolers, "Aw forget about this, just play the game!" he stomped on another button to start the game.

'Kick the Can' was blaring out of the speakers as the albino tried to accomplish his goal. "Left. Right. Down… Hey! I did that one!" Bakura yelled out in frustration.

Hiei laughed slightly, "Aw, it's okay, Bakie-kun! You just gotta feel the beat!"

Fuzz giggled, "Feel the beat! Feel the beat!"

"SHADDUP!" Bakura screeched as the song came to a close.

"_FAILED!_"

Hiei patted his friend on the head, "Aw don't worry, you're just a beginner!"

_Stupidly, Bakura stomped on some of the buttons, making a Standard level game start._

Bakura's eyes went wide, "AHHH! What do I do! WHAT DO I DO!"

"DANCE BAKURA!" shouted everybody in the room.

_Bakura threw himself into a complete frenzy and jumped all around the mat, using hands, feet, head and whatever other parts of his body that he could use._

"Left, left, right, up, down, left-right, left-right, left-right-up-down!"

_Bakura fainted from the pain in his limbs, hitting the last few steps in his fall._

"Ugh… the pain… the horror… the epilepsy!" groaned Bakura, his sight becoming no more than a blur of blaring, colorful dots.

"Bakie-kun!" Hiei ran to his friend.

Bakura had some dribble on his chin, "How'd I… do…?"

"_AAA! It's a new record!_" Thud.

And that was the sound of Bakura fainting from shock on top of his pain.

"BAKIE-KUN!"

* * *

WAAAAH! I've had time to update! It's scary! Actually it's really really happy because I just had a horribible Health project to do and I think I got a super good grade on it! I think I was skipping out of school, I was so happy. (schmile!)

Ah, yes, I'm waiting for a time where I've gotten many many reviews so's I can reply to a huge bunch of them at once. So onegai, don't think me rude!

Review, minna! And next time, we'll actually go back and see Kaiba-inu and Joey again!


	31. Bee Psycho!

disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Chapter Thirty One- Bee Psycho!

_As Bakura had been getting DDR fever, Kaiba was still howling over his and Joey's loss of Bakura. _

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY-" Kaiba howled to the non-existant moon.

_Joey had been pacing the entire time that they'd been stuck outside the burned-down preschool and by now had made himself a little trench. _

Joey pondered, "Where could they be? Where could they be?"

_Unfortunately, although made to be brilliant in this fic, Joey just could not muster up the brain power to figure out the answer to his question. _

Joey pouted, "B-but, she said I'm brilliant… I MUST BE ABLE TO FIGURE THIS OUT!" he banged his head on a wall that appeared out of nowhere and with the only purpose of him banging his head on it.

_Joey rubbed his head, angry that his normally dense side was showing long enough to cause him physical pain. _

Kaiba stopped howling momentarily, "Aw… is Joey-kun okitay?"

Joey sniffled, "I-I…" Sniff. "I think I'm getting… stupid again."

_Normally this would be when Kaiba took advantage of the situation and say something about was he ever _not _stupid- _

Joey growled at the Narrator, "Gggrrrr…"

_-hey, it's true- but since the plot of this story calls for a reliable, kind, fuzzy, cute dog named Kaiba, well, that's just what he's gonna be. _

"NO!" shouted Kaiba, shaking his head, "You not get stupid! You're smart! You'll think of something!"

_Joey's mouth twitched, a little smile appearing on his face out of happiness that his best friend was still on his side. _

Galux squinted. "Actually, I think he's trying not to laugh."

Joey continued making strange twitches on his face until he just laughed and brushed some tears away from his face, "Aahahahaha! Aw man, what I wouldn't give for a tape recorder right now!"

Kaiba pouted, still in character, "You shouldn't laugh! I'm your friend! We need to… not laugh at each other!"

Joey stiffled himself, "Okay, okay, I won't do that again, my faithful pup." He patted Kaiba on the head.

"Okay! Then let's think together!" Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut tight.

_Joey slowed his breathe and 'ommmm'-ed a bit before coming up with a solution. _

"Hmmmm…" Joey murmured, "She said... she said she was only making that up as she went along..."

"Yeah, yeah?" Kaiba bounced up and down in suspense.

"...so she most likely continued doing... random things..." the blonde continued.

"Mm-hm, mm-hm!" Kaiba nodded fervently.

Joey rolled his head around in thought, "...and she didn't want to really put Marik into the story... so to appease the reviewers-"

"She put him in anyway!" Kaiba leapt in excitement.

"Yeeeeeesssssss..." Joey continued his mystic trance of surpassing the authoress's logic (patent pending).

_...So what does all this have to do with you two finding Bakura?_

Joey popped up, "If she did put him in, then HE knows where Bakura is!"

_Um, is this what you wanted to happen, thee who feeds me dustbunnies?_

Galux shrugged, "Hey sure, if it floats his boat..."

"So we're looking for Marik!" chirped Kaiba.

"Right!" answered Joey, "Onward!"

_Well it just so happened that at that time and moment and place, who should be walking on the sidewalk but MARIK!_

Marik looked like he was muttering to himself, "Yeah, I know, Ishizu drives me crazy too..." Pause. "Well, that's your fault for sending her new microwave to the shadow realm..."

_Um, at a closer vantage point, we realise that he is actually talking to his Yami, who has been being unbelievably stupid concerning Marik's sister._

**_...But that thing made me so mad!_**

"I know, I know..." Marik tried ignoring the normally psychopathic side of his mind as it talked about the absolute 'horribleness' of everyday technology.

_Joey, happy that his plan would work out so smoothly, hid Kaiba and stepped in front of Marik._

"Hello!" the chibi said, characteristically cute.

Marik blinked, "Hey?"

**_Hey look, it's that dumb blonde we sent to the shadow realm!_**

Marik groaned, "Yes, I kind of noticed him when he jumped in front of me."

Joey looked around, "Who are you talking to?"

**_Well I never know what you see or don't see because we never get to talk anymore!_**

"WE ARE TALKING NOW!" yelled Marik.

"Eh-hem... you know I'm still here?" Joey asked, a little startled by Marik's one-sided conversation.

"OF COURSE I KNOW HE'S STILL-" Marik paused and looked down again at Joey, a small part in his brain registering that talking to Yami Marik out loud wasn't the best idea he had thought up. "I mean, of course I know you're still here."

_Y'all are all crazy, you know that?_

Marik smiled, trying to look sane for Joey, "Now what do you want?"

Joey looked innocently at Marik, "Well... I was hoping that you could tell me where Bakura is. I've been looking for him all day and... I really_ really need_ to get something from him..."

**_Ack, Marik! This is a trap! He's out to get Bakura! We gotta warn him!_**

"Alright, alright!" Marik shushed his yami, "Well, I'm very sorry, but I don't know where Bakura is." He said, lying through his teeth, as he turned away, "And it's not like I'd go after him right now to tell him you're coming anyway..."

_Unfortunately, Kaiba, who hadbeen hiding the entire time, had a secret weapon. And yes, it started with the word 'Millennium'._

"Go! Millennium Bug Spray!" Kaiba pressed the nozzle, "BUG CRUSH!"

_...and let me guess, this subdued Marik and made him their slave or something?_

Galux giggled, "Nope, even better!"

Kaiba pointed, "He's a bee!"

_As true as truth, Marik had indeed become a flying insect._

Marik buzzed around, "Whaaaaaat haaaaaaappeeeened?"

**_I duuuuunnoooo. Weeeeee gottaaaa fiiiiind Baaaaakuraaaaa!_**

"Right," Marik continued his journey, with the two chibis watching his path.

"And now we follow him to BAKURA!" Kaiba hopped around, pleased with himself.

"Awwww..." moaned Joey, "How come everybody else gets Millennium Items except me?"

* * *

Me- Um, yes, Marik is now a bee.  
Hiei- Hn, bees are meant to be squished.  
Me- Hiei! He's trying to help you and Bakura!  
Hiei- Well, he's not doing such a great job, is he?  
Me- Well, no. -.-

Review!


	32. I’d like some 314159…

Ha. Ha ha.  
Do peoples want to know why I'm laughing? It's because I'm **happy**...

HAPPY. I actually came up with this! Out of the clear blue sky... okay, more like muggy greyish sky since it's December and Christmas time and such.

Oi, yes well... stop listening to my rant here... just go read! Oh, and go visit my forum! It's kinda bare right now, but well, let's play around and do something to change that. Oh, and I spelled something wrong in the first first few lines here, but I meant to; it fit in.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or Yuyu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two- I'd like some 3.14159…

_Well… as the Great Detective Squad of Yugioh… or was it the Squad of Great Yugioh Detectives? …Ah well, as Joey and Kaiba were off chasing Marik, who had been changed into a bee by Kaiba's Millennium Bug Spray, Bakura and the others were, well, still at the… place that they are at…_

Galux looked puzzled at her script, "Now why did I read that as Joey and Kaiba were chasing off Marik?" She shook her head, "Ek, just call me dislexic…"

_I could if you spelled it correctly._

Galux simply glared at the Narrator.

Bakura had, thankfully, woken up from his stupor of his Standard DDR round, "I'm never playing that…" he glared at the game, "…accursed…" his hand shook as he refrained from punching it, "…game."

Pooh smiled, "Oh, but it wasn't that bad!" Hiei nodded from beside Pooh.

"Whatever…" Bakura muttered, sitting on the table, "Hm… you know… there's not that many people in here. I don't see why all of us kiddies should have to work." He tried to shuffle off out of the room unnoticed.

_Unfortunately, he couldn't shuffle off fast enough, because at that moment, a customer came rushing in demanding…_

A mime rushed into the not so fine establishment and wrote on a chalkboard- pi.

Bakura walked up and, snatching the chalk out of the mime's hand, wrote an 'e' at the end. "There," he said, "You want 'pie', not 'pi'."

The mime shook its head and underlined the 'pi'.

Bakura glared back, "Pie." He tried to mime eating so the thing in black and white would understand him.

The mime blinked and hurriedly baked a 'mime pie' for our hungry protagonist. It smiled and handed the confection to Bakura.

_…this is weird…_

Bakura glared at the mime angrily, "Well then, why were you asking me for a pie if you could make yourself one!"

Hiei popped up by Bakura, "Maybe he did mean 'pi'."

Bunny blinked in the background, "The number 'pi'?"

Bakura stated, "There is no such thing as 'pi'. There is only 'pie'!"

Hiei shook his head, a cocky smile on his face, "Oh yes! It exists!"

_Bakura shuddered at the sound of Hiei's words._

Bakura looked in shock, "No… it can't be. The legendary 'pi'?"

Hiei nodded, "Yes! He wants us to say it!"

"B-but…" Bakura's voice grew mystical and quiet and even mystically quiet, "No one has ever attempted it…"

"I shall!" shouted Hiei.

_At this splendid turn of events, all of the preschoolers wished Hiei the best of luck and gave great reverence to the great warrior…_

Pocky sobbed into Hiei's shirt, "Pl-please, don't l-leave me!"

Hiei had a brave face, "It's… okay. I'm sure I can manage this."

Galux muttered, "Famous last words."

_With that, the mime raised his hand, signaling Hiei to start._

Hiei took a big breathe, "3.141592653589793238462…"

_A half an hour later…_

Hiei was breathing heavily, obviously worn out from the use of his vocal cords, "…440656…uh…6…3-"

Cat gasped, "No! There was a four before that three! …he has failed…"

_The mime mimed a laugh as he began using the Millennium Mime Cap to send Hiei to the shadow realm…_

_From across town…_

Joey groaned furiously, "Aw man! EVERYBODY'S got a Millennium Item but me!"

_Back at restaurant…_

Bakura ran to Hiei, yelling in slow motion, "Nnnoooooo!"

Hiei, being engulfed into Ra-knows-what, smiled weakly, "It's okay friend… I know- I know I can trust you to save me…"

Bakura had long streams of tears rushing down his face, "Of- hic- course I will!"

_And with that- Hiei was sucked into the nightmare that is… the Shadow Realm! Can Bakura really help him escape? Read on in the next installment of Smoothie!_

Ruining the mood, Fuzz flew out of the kitchen holding a plate in his tiny tiny hands, "Anybody want… pie?"

* * *

Ack, that Fuzz! Ruining the moment with his cuteness... well, I gotsta get off, it's late and I need SLEEP!

REVIEW!


	33. Time to Save Hiei!

O.o Another chapter. Somebody pinch me. Well, anywhere but my mouth, since I just got my wisdom teeth out yesterday... (sweat)

disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh and Yuyu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three- Time to Save Hiei!

_As we were leaving our heroes during last chapter, Hiei had just been sent to the shadow realm, Bakura promised that he would save him and Fuzz inappropriately asked if anyone wanted pie._

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the little hair clone, "How… _dare_… you…"

Fuzz looked towards the pie, which already had a few chunks of it missing, "Sorry, Bakura. I didn't know you wanted more than what's here…"

_Fuzz tried to fly off to the kitchen in search of more pie, when Bakura roughly grabbed him by his little tiny arm._

"You're not going anywhere, punk!" Bakura pointed at the tiny small… thing.

"Wha?" Fuzz looked freaked out, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

_Fuzz looked around the room, searching for their dark-haired partner in crime, but alas, did not see him._

Fuzz blinked, "Where'd He-he go?"

_Bakura angrily pointed to the floor where there was a blackened mark like something had been burned there, and in the center was a charred 'Hiei's Definition Booklet of Words in Human World'._

Bakura snarled, "THAT! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! HE'S GONE! SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM BY SOME MIME!"

Fuzz flew out of Bakura's grasp and settled on the floor, pushing through the burned pages of their friend's book, "He-he's… gone?"

Bakura sniffled before bursting out in tears, "Y-yes… I'm s-sorry I couldn't s-save hic-him…"

_The mime, who had managed to leave the restaurant during the commotion with Fuzz and the pie-thing and was halfway to Canada with his other mind-crushing mimes in the Mime Mobile._

Fuzz pounded his one hand into his other, "We have to save him."

Bakura looked up from his mourning, "A-are you crazy? We can't really save him! I was only saying that I would save him because I needed to sound heroic!"

Fuzz grabbed Bakura by his collar, "Listen pal! Hiei's our friend! We can't not save him!"

Bakura shook his head, "It's impossible. He's in the shadow realm… there's no way that we can find him there…"

_A 'stranger' sitting in a table next to them sipped some more of his cruddy 'Grosse Café wine' before turning to face the two very small people._

"Nonsense, Bakura-boy! He's not in the _real_ shadow realm…" said the mystery man wearing a dark cloak and trying to shield his face.

_Though he really didn't need to shield his face, for the simple reason being that his voice was far too easily distinguished by Bakura and Fuzz, even though Fuzz really had never seen him before…_

"Pegasus!" gasped Bakura and Fuzz.

Pegasus removed the hood from his cloak, "Now just how did you figure out it was me, Yugi-boy hair clone?"

Fuzz replied puzzled, "I… really don't know. I mean, since when can hair hear voices when it's on somebody's head?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "About the same time that hair clones existed…"

"_Yes_… well you see, as _much_ fun as muddling over your tiny clone friend is, Bakura, I _really must_ get back on topic," Pegasus nodded, "Your friend is not in the shadow realm."

Bakura shrugged, "Yeah, you said that before. Now do ya wanna explain that theory?"

Pegasus laughed, "Ohhh, it's no theory, Bakura-boy… That so called '_Millennium Item_' that that mime had was not a completely _real_ one. That mime came to me when I was _still_ somewhat sane asking for a mystical item that would send anyone he chose to a land with no color whatsoever…"

Bakura's mouth dropped to the floor, "And you made one!"

The grey-haired creator laughed again, "Ohhh no, Bakura-"

"You call me 'Bakura-boy' one more time and I'm sending YOU to the shadow realm…" Bakura threatened.

Pegasus stopped in mid 'boy' before continuing, "Well, of course I didn't make such an item. I found it too… lifeless. I mean, why make a completely different world parallel to my own if it has NO color!" He smiled in that odd, Pegasus way of his, "Naturally, I made an item which sent its victim to a beautiful world filled with blue skies and green grass and beautiful red, red roses…"

Bakura groaned, "Yes, we get it. It's in color…"

Pegasus looked taken aback, "Well, excuse me but it was you who wanted to know where your friend was!" He scoffed, "If you're going to be snide like this, I don't think I'll want to help you…"

Fuzz shook his head, "No no no! That's alright! We neeeeeed your help!"

_Bakura again grabbed little Fuzz by his arm and dragged him to the side._

"We don't need his help!" Bakura yelled softly in Fuzz's ear.

Fuzz brushed off Bakura, "Yes we do! It's the only way we can get to this pretty, magical, colorful world with blue skies, green grass and-" Fuzz watched Bakura glare at him with dark eyes.

Pegasus chuckled, "Do we have an alliance then?"

_Fuzz flew up to the silver-haired man and was about to shake his hand, when Pegasus stopped him and pulled a small cage out of his jacket._

Pegasus set the cage on a table, "Oh I can't go with you! At least not as I am now… That's another little bit I added to the item! Only chibis and hair clones can go to that pretty, magical, colorful world!" He walked over to the little preschooler who owned one of the real Millennium Items, "Bunny-girl! Do your worst!"

Bunny saluted to him and fired up her Chibifier, "Fire!"

_With that word, Pegasus was also transformed into a chibi in a pouf of cute pink smoke._

Peggy-sama grinned, "Now I can go with you!"

Bakura looked skeptical but turned his head to more pressing matters, like the cage that Peggy-sama put on the table, "Um, what's in there?"

_Peggy-sama ran over and pulled the small curtain off of the cage and opened the door to reveal a Kurama hair clone. Naturally, all of the Kurama fangirls in the room swooned._

"Ooooh, me gosh, he's so cuuuuuuuutttteee!" yelled a mob of preschoolers and teens alike.

"Wose whip!" a tiny, insignificant rose whip flew into the little Kurama hair clone's hand. Realizing that his 'weapon' would do him no good, he hid behind Bakura's hair, "Meep!"

Peggy-sama nodded, "He says that a lot. That's his name." He activated a little watch thingy that started to glow, "Shall we go?"

_With this story unable to get much more weird, Bakura, Fuzz and Meep fought through the fangirls to get to Peggy-sama's side, just as he sent them all to the pretty, magical, colorful world that Hiei was being held hostage in._

_In the real world…_

Joey sneezed, "Man I just got a chill…"

Kaiba looked at him, "What kind of chill?"

Joey sighed, "The type that tells me it'll take even longer to find Bakura than I thought… But that doesn't matter! Let's keep following Marik!"

_So as Kaiba and Joey continued following Marik, our heroes were traveling to an unchartered parallel universe… what will happen to them next?_

* * *

I don't know! No seriously, I don't know what will happen to them next, but hey, peace on earth, good will toward men and a Merry Christmas!

Hiei- You sent me to some freaky Pegasus-land... how is that peace or good will?

Me- Eh, tis not. Anywho, Merry Christmas Eve peoples! Love ya all!

**REVIEW!**


	34. Girly Man

No way! It's an update! Le gasp! And a horrible one at that!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh, or Yuyu Hakusho, or Princess Tutu. But the Narrator, Meep, Fuzz, Stump Whip and the Millennium Smoothie Machine are all **mine**. xD

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four- Girly Man

_Once upon a time… there was an authoress who wrote a fanfiction. She wrote many many chapters and had many many faithful reviewers. However, near a plot twist in her tale, she fell into a depression… and developed an unalterable writer's block for several months…_

_Once the stresses in her life were lifted, she felt as though she should write again… BUT the real question is: should she really have taken up her pen again?_

Bakura was brushing himself off after he had reached the parallel dimension of color. He scoffed at the Narrator, "She types, dummy. She doesn't need a pen."

Fuzz flew in next to him, with Meep in tow, "Hm… not very smart, is he?"

"Meep!"

Pegasus stood near the group, pondering, "I believe she's trying to relieve herself by being more psychological in her writing and by making things represent other things…" He shrugged, "And maybe she's also watched too much Princess Tutu."

Bakura made a face, "Bleh, too much girly stuff." He grinned, "We need manly things!"

"Yeah!" shouted Fuzz, "Like pie!"

"And toons!" added Pegasus.

"An' fwowas!" agreed Meep.

Bakura stood with his mouth slightly ajar for a few minutes, just staring. Sweatdropping, he said, "Maybe we should just look for Hiei."

Fuzz looked elated, "Yes! The sooner we can find him, the sooner we can get out of this place!" Fuzz began flying off, when Pegasus called out to him.

Pegasus held up his hand, "Wait! We all have to go together, Fuzz-boy! If we don't, we'll probably be attacked by the evil, the chaotic, the colorful monsters that I placed here!"

"What!" Fuzz screamed, shocked.

"You actually put monsters in here? Like, monsters that we need to fight if we want to live and complete our mission?" asked Bakura.

Pegasus nodded, "Yup. Those kinds of monsters."

_As Bakura was thinking over and over in his head about how inconsiderate and mental Pegasus was, the group was approached by… a tree._

Bakura groaned, "No way! I'm not fighting another tree!"

Meep looked confused, "Anofer?"

Pegasus handed Meep the script, "Chapter eleven."

Bakura growled, "Come on over here, stupid tree!"

_The odd looking tree, which basically resembled a stump of a tree with many whips like Kurama and Meep's rose whips sticking out of his head, 'walked' towards Bakura._

"I am STUMP WHIP!" yelled the tree.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Your mom really wasn't that creative with you, now was she?"

"Don' you be insultin' meh momma!" the tree reached out and grabbed Pegasus and Meep in its coils.

Fuzz frowned, "Bakura… why'd you have to do that?"

_Bakura just looked at Fuzz with a face saying 'it-seemed-like-a-good-idea-at-the-time' and 'I'm-going-to-go-fight-that-thing-now-and-shall-possibly-kill-that-Narrator-too-if he-keeps-reading-my-facial-expressions'._

Bakura whipped out the Millennium Smoothie Machine and hit the non-flouf button, "Go Smoothie Mix of DOOM!"

_Bakura was quite surprised when his smoothie machine merely sputtered a little and shot a tiny bit of smoothie at the tree, which it easily dodged. Pegasus looked at Bakura's face, which said 'what-the-heck,-why-didn't-my-attack-work' and 'if-you-did-something-to-this-world,-like-keeping-people-in-it-from-using-shadow-magic-I'll-give-you-a-thousand-years-of-pain-right-after-I've done-away-with-that-idiot-Narrator'._

Pegasus nodded sadly, "Yes, it's true! I made it so that shadow magic cannot be used in this realm! At the time, it seemed like a good idea! So please, please, please save me from this thing!" He then sobbed in a very un-manly manner.

Bakura tossed his Millennium items to the side, "Drat. Looks like I'll need to beat this thing with my bare hands. That's the manly way of doing things!"

_Bakura ran at Stump Whip and tried several times to grapple him to the ground, but to no avail. Stump Whip threw him every which way and even managed to hit Fuzz with him. It looked like things were completely hopeless._

Fuzz pulled himself out from under Bakura, "I'll say. It doesn't look like we have ANY kind of power to use against this thing…"

Bakura dramatically dragged himself off the ground, "No… I must… beat this thing…" he heaved a sigh, "…for Hiei… He's counting on me…"

Pegasus shed a tear, "Oh, Bakura-boy… I never knew that you were _so_ emotional…"

Bakura paused in his speech, "I _said_ not to call me that anymore!" He slipped back into his emotional moment, "I… have to win now… for Hiei's sake! Green Morph Up!"

_Bakura slipped into his transformation and became the great magical girl-_

"I'm not a girl!" Bakura hissed as he exited his transformation sequence, now clad in short forest green overalls, a lime green tank top and, naturally, green rabbit paws, ears and tail.

_-er, magical guy of color world, Funny Bunny Green!_

Fuzz sweatdropped, "And here I thought that you were supposed to be the manliest of all of us, Bakie-kun."

Bakura grimaced, "Yeah, I thought so too…" He put on his serious face and pointed at the evil Stump Whip, "But this is for Hiei!" He selflessly ran at the monster with his weapon in hand, "Manga Carrot Top Cyclone!"

_Bakura's weapon sliced through Stump Whip in a very cheesy non-violent, kiddy way. Stump Whip disintegrated in an array of Technicolor light and Meep and Pegasus were freed._

"Meep!" Meep shuddered and ran to Fuzz for some mutual hair clone comfort.

"Ahh!" Pegasus stretched his arms before hopping about excitedly, "I wonder if that outfit of yours comes in _my_ size, Bakura-boygirl!"

Bakura shuddered in his short green overalls, "I hope not…"

_Our heroes are out of the woods for now, or at least out of the tree, but can they keep it together long enough to save Hiei? And what's with Bakura and his alter ego of Funny Bunny Green? You'll have to wait until the next exciting installment for Smoothie!_

* * *

REVIEW!


End file.
